


Thank You, I Needed You

by shotaro127



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Changing POV, Coming of Age, Cuddles, Dating, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Love, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, Side Ships, Swearing, Triggers, all the characters are going to have their own struggles and storylines, changjin - Freeform, college students, fear about future, help each other, jeonglix, kinda deep with light hearted humor, minsung - Freeform, obviously fake!!!, super fluffy with deep topics, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaro127/pseuds/shotaro127
Summary: Jisung and Minho both have rough lives for different reasons. Thanks to each other, they learn how to deal.Side stories include insomnia, adjusting life in a new relationship, and discovering one's sexuality.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple chapters, but each chapter will be relatively short. So stay tuned!
> 
> (I self identify with Jisung's character. So this is kinda my way to share my feelings through my favorite kpop group that saved my life.)

“Jisung pleaseee,” Felix whines, tugging on Jisung’s arm in a small attempt to pull the other off his bed.

“I don’t want to go,” Jisung responds to his new college roommate, yanking his arm back. Felix pouts and throws himself on top of him. Jisung grunts in pain.

“But I don’t want to go by myself, and he’s your orientation leader, please” Felix hugs Jisung tightly, “I’m not letting go until you go with me.” Jisung sighs. They had just met each other three days ago when college orientation started, and he was surprised at how open and clingy Felix already was with him.

“Fine,” Jisung responds, pushing Felix off his bed. Felix didn’t seem to care, too busy fist pumping in excitement on the floor.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Felix yells and quickly jumps up to put on his shoes. Jisung shakes his head. He couldn’t believe this boy had convinced him to stalk his freshman orientation leader to the basketball courts just so Felix could introduce himself and attempt to flirt. Unbelievable.

“Come on lets go!” Felix says, whipping open the door and running down the hall before Jisung could even stand up from his bed.

Truly unbelievable.

* * *

At the basketball courts, Jisung spots his orientation leader shooting hoops with another boy he recognizes as a leader as well.

“Come on,” Felix whispers, tugging Jisung over to them. When they got right in front of the boys, Felix elbows Jisung in the side.

“Hey Changbin,” Jisung grunts giving a small wave to his orientation leader. Changbin turns around and smiles.

“Jisung! What’s up, man?” Changbin asks, walking over to them. His friend following behind.

“I just, uh, wanted to introduce you to my roommate. This is Felix,” Jisung says, motioning to Felix next to him, who flashes a bright smile and waves at Changbin enthusiastically.

“Sup, Felix. I’m Changbin. And this,” he turns and points to his friend, “is Chan. He's also an orientation leader with me.” The boy behind Changbin smiles politely.

“Incoming!” Jisung hears, and quickly ducks as a basketball comes flying towards his head. A tall boy comes running over.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” the boy says, panting. Another boy comes running up behind him. “Seungmin obviously sucks at playing basketball.” The other boy, who must be Seungmin, slaps the tall boy across the head.

Jisung smiles for the first time all day.

“I’m Hyunjin,” the tall boy says, rubbing the back of his head where he was just hit, “and this is Seungmin. We’re both freshman. What about you guys?”

“So are we!” Felix responds excitedly, wrapping an arm around Jisung.

“Sophomores.” Changbin responds, signaling to himself and Chan.

“What are your majors?” Hyunjin asks.

“Chan and I are music production majors,” Changbin responds, then raises his eyebrow at Hyunjin.

“oh,” Hyunjin responds, sounding disappointed. “I’m a dance major, Seungmin here is a vocal major.”

“I’m a dance major,” Felix interjects, raising his hand. Hyunjin turns to him, a wide smile on his face. “Yay! I’ll have a friend once classes start!” Hyunjin cheers and hugs Felix.

Jisung looks at them, confused at how he’s found himself meeting two boys that apparently don’t have a personal bubble filter. As if reading his mind, Seungmin looks at him and rolls his eyes.

“He’s been like this since first grade, you'll get used to it.” Now it’s Hyunjin’s turn to smack Seungmin’s head.

“Hey,” Chan interrupts, “you guys wanna play with us? 3 v 3?”

“Sure!” Felix responds, a little too eagerly.

And that’s how they found themselves, playing basketball till it grew dark, ordering way too many pizzas at a parlor down the street, and afterwards, exchanging numbers with promises to hangout again.

That was how Jisung found his five best friends to spend his freshman year of college with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning // mentions of self harm and self hate*

*One Year Later*

“What color should I dye my hair next?” Felix asks scrolling through his phone as he lay on the couch, head resting gently on Hyunjin’s lap with his feet spread to Jisung’s lap on the other side of the couch.

“Felix, if you keep dying your hair you’re going to go bald,” Seungmin yells from the kitchen, the smell of sizzling bacon drifting into the common room following his voice.

“You’re just jealous that I can pull off multiple hair colors and you can’t” Felix huffs, sitting up and walking over to the TV to turn on the game cube. He sees Hyunjin rolling his eyes from his place on the couch, rubbing his leg that had fallen asleep from the weight of Felix’s head.

It was a Saturday morning, and the four friends had just finished their first week back at school. It was their Sophomore year of University, and Felix was very excited to start a brand new year with all his friends.

“Are the oldies coming over for breakfast?” Jisung asks stretching out his legs and grabbing a controller from Felix’s outstretched arms.

“Nah,” Felix yawns starting the game, “They’re finishing up orientation activities for the new freshies.”

“Oh right, today’s their last day,” Hyunjin comments, resting his head into the crook of Jisung’s neck. Jisung bites his bottom lip as he concentrates on the game.

“I wonder if any of the new years are cute,” Hyunjin wonders aloud as his nibbles his fingernail. Seungmin walks into the family room holding plates of pancakes and bacon.

“Girl or guy?” Seungmin asks as he hands everyone forks. He ruffles Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin giggles and picks up a piece of bacon, “sir, you know I’m good with either” he notes as he takes a bite.

Felix pauses the game to cut a piece of the pancakes while they’re still warm. “I wish I was bi, I’d have so many more options,” Felix grumbles under his breath, not thinking anyone could hear him.

“Hey,” Hyunjin mumbles, mouth full of sugary pancakes, “it’s not my fault you’re too pussy to ask out Changbin.”

“First of all,” Jisung interjects, before Felix can even open his mouth to object, “pussies are powerful. They literally can push out a whole ass human being. If anything, you should use limp dick as an insult, those things are useless!” Jisung exclaims, accidentally spitting out food in the process. “but secondly,” Jisung adds, wiping some syrup off his chin, “Hyunjin’s right. It’s not his fault you’re a limp dick and can’t ask Changbin out.”

Felix chucks a pillow at Jisung’s face as the apartment fills with the sound of laughter.

* * *

Chan sighs as the last freshman leaves the auditorium. He loves being an orientation leader, but it sure was a lot of work.

“Thank the lord Jesus orientation is over.” He says. Changbin nods in agreement as he swings an arm around Chan’s shoulder and starts walking towards the door.

“Why do we keep being orientation leaders when it’s so tiring?” He wonders aloud.

“I don’t know, but is it too early to get drunk?” Changbin chuckles from beside him.

“Hey, it’s 5 o’clock somewhere.” Chan responds, punching Changbin playfully on the arm.

“Damn straight” Changbin agrees.

Chan chuckles as he pulls out his phone to text the boys.

**2:03 PM**

**Chan:** Sup bois. We just got done with orientation. What are you up to?

 **Felix:** CHANNIE!

 **Seungmin:** we just finished cleaning up from breakfast

 **Chan:** it’s 2 o’clock…

 **Seungmin:** we got distracted by super smash bros

 **Felix:** Jisung is currently crying because Hyunjin beat him

 **Jisung:** THIS ISN’T FAIR I WANT A REMATCH

 **Hyunjin:** NO WAY BITCH ASS

 **Changbin:** anywayysss… guys wanna hangout?

 **Felix:** YES!!!!!

 **Seungmin:** you guys coming here?

 **Chan:** always

* * *

“So,” Hyunjin begins, almost immediately after the two boys enter the apartment and sit down beside them. He flops himself over Changbin’s lap, “any of the new freshman cute?”

Changbin’s heart sinks a little, but he manages to roll his eyes as he starts combing his fingers through Hyunjin’s soft hair.

“Nah, not really” he says, causing Hyunjin to jut out his lip in a pout.

“Well, there is this one adorable kid you might like,” Chan adds, sitting up in his seat, “he was in my orientation group. The kid’s adorable, I want to adopt him as my own.”

“Why didn’t you bring him here!” Hyunjin exclaims flailing his arms and legs, almost kicking Jisung in the face. Jisung smacks his foot out of the way.

“I don’t know,” Chan says, focusing on the match on the TV between Felix and Seungmin, “didn’t cross my mind.”

Hyunjin grumbles something under his breath that not even Changbin can hear.

“We’ll bring him next time Jinnie,” Changbin giggles, poking Hyunjin’s cheek. Hyunjin smiles in return, “okay,” he responds, curling up more into Changbin’s lap.

Changbin smiles down at the boy he’s been crushing on since he met him on the basketball courts last year.

“YES, I WON!” Changbin hears, yanking him out of his trance. He looks up to see Felix dancing around and waving his hands in front of Seungmin’s face while Seungmin tries to slap his hands away. Changbin rolls his eyes.

“Alright aussie boy,” he says, cracking his knuckles, “I’m next.”

* * *

Jisung sits quietly in the corner of the room watching his friends hangout and play video games. He loves them to death, but sometimes he doesn’t have the energy for social gatherings, not that he's going to admit that to them.

On paper, Jisung's life is perfect. He has a loving family, loving friends, he's really talented, and he's super popular. He doesn't quite know how it happened, but everyone on campus knows him and calls him the university socialite. He's literally done nothing except exist, and yet everyone knows who he is and wants to be his friend. Everyday, people say hello to him, and half the time, he doesn’t even know who that person is. You'd think it'd be nice that everyone likes him, but he knows it's not real. The person everyone loves isn't the real him; it's the fabricated version he's created of himself. A version of himself that's not crumbling from the inside out. A version of himself that likes life and is actually happy. Sometimes he's even been able to convince himself that that's the real him. But then he remembers- the real him wishes he were dead. He's created a double edged sworn, he guesses. Because he wants people to like him, but not the fake him. Not the performance he creates to make people laugh. The real him. But no one would like the real Jisung. How could other people like the real Jisung when he doesn't even like himself?

As a result, Jisung found himself self harming. It started out subtle, ‘accidentally’ burning himself on the stove when he would help his father cook or antagonizing his cats so they would get angry and scratch him. Soon it became more hands on inflicting. Breaking his shaving razors in the shower and running them against his skin while watching the little red droplets trickle down the drain. No one knows. He doesn’t want anyone to know. No one has to know about the scars on his thighs, high enough to always be covered by his shorts. No one has to know the scratches on his arms are no longer inflicted by the cats. And no one will know, especially now that he’s adapted a permanent style of long sleeved flannels and oversized hoodies so often that no one even questions the long sleeves in summer anymore.

No one knows that he cries himself to sleep most nights.

One might think he has bad friends for not noticing. But that’s really not the case, because Jisung has mastered the art of hiding his feelings.

“Ji!” Chan slurs, already a few beers in, to the point where he’s now acting clingy. “Come cuddle me!” He stretches out his arms and starts making grabby hands at Jisung.

Jisung giggles, forgetting his thoughts as he stands up from his spot, adjusting his long sleeves so they don’t roll up and reveal his dark secret.

“Cannon ball!” He yells and charges towards Chan’s sprawled out body on the far couch.

“What no!” Chan shrieks, curling up into a ball. The rest of the boys laugh as Jisung jumps on top of Chan and starts kissing every inch of his head and face.

“Miss me with that gay shit!” Chan yelps trying to squirm out from under Jisung.

“You’re the one who wanted cuddles!” Jisung says in-between kisses.

Felix joins the dog pile and starts tickling Chan while Seungmin starts recording the commotion on his phone from the other side of the room.

Jisung smiles to himself.

He may feel numb most of the time, but moments like these help.


	3. Minho

“Yeah mom, I get it,” Minho groans, rubbing his face with his hand. “I’ll send you the money when I get home.” Minho turns and locks the dance studio door before heading down the stairs to the parking lot. “Please try not to gamble too much of it… yeah… sorry… okay I’ll talk to you later.”

Minho huffs as he hangs up the phone, shoving it into his pocket with a little too much force. He kicks the tire of his car in frustration before climbing in and chucking his dance bag into the back seat. He starts the engine and heads to the dorms. Despite being a Junior, he still lives in the dorms as a resident assistant. It’s free housing and gives him pay. Plus, he gets the room to himself.

Minho doesn’t have any close friends, but that’s not his fault. Due to growing up without a father and a distant mother with a substance abuse and gambling problem, Minho grew up taking care of himself and his younger brother, Jeongin. From the early age of 10, Minho already had a job as a paperboy. By the time he was old enough to get a real job, he worked everyday after school, and sometimes even overtime into the early morning hours. Minho had no other choice. He needed to take care of himself and his younger brother. His mother wasn’t caring for them, and any money she did have, she’d spend on drugs, alcohol, or would gamble it away. Despite his rough life, Minho forfeited sleep and was a good student, able to get a full ride scholarship to his University. He wasn't going to let his shitty living situation affect his future or his future happiness.

So here he is now, working three jobs (four if you count being a resident assistant) to pay for Jeongin to go to University, and frankly, for his mother to abuse. He sends it to help her pay for rent, but he knows what she's really using it for. She says he owes her for all the money she wasted on him when he lived under her roof.

Minho hates it. Hates that he’s been working since he was 10. Hates that he has no friends because he spent all 21 years of his life taking care of himself and his brother. Hates that he had to take on the responsibility to get Jeongin through college because he knew his mother wouldn’t.

Jeongin is all he has, aside from his mother, who he can’t for the life of him refuse. She's his mother after all.

So that’s how he finds himself, wrapped up in a blanket on his bed, transferring $500 of his hard earned money into his mother’s bank account.

Minho sighs and buries his face into his pillow. Tries to calculate in his head how much money he has left for groceries, Jeongin’s school payments, and how much he’s able to put into his savings account. At least he has some money saved for when he finally graduates and has to find an actual apartment.

There’s a knock on his door. He opens the door to two of his hall residents arguing with each other about some stupid disagreement that he now has to deal with.

He puts on a brave face and tells them to come in so they can discuss the problem. He can do this.

He can do this.

* * *

Minho wakes up the next morning to his phone ringing in his ear. He groans and goes to turn it off, only having fell asleep 3 hours ago, before realizing it’s Jeongin calling. He smiles warmly to himself and quickly answers.

“Hey Innie,” He says, yawning.

“Hey Minho!” Jeongin says, voice evidently excited through the phone. “I tried texting you yesterday, but you didn’t respond, figured you must have fell asleep early!”

“Oh yeah, early night,” Minho lies, deciding not to mention he stayed up till 5:00 am finishing a homework assignment since he has an eight hour shift today starting in an hour.

“I know you have work today, but I was wondering if I could stop by the coffee shop and tell you about orientation! It finished up yesterday,” Jeongin states, hopefulness in his voice.

“Of course you can, love” Minho smiles. He loves his brother so much. “My shift starts at 9:00, so you can stop by whenever you’re free.”

“Okay!” Jeongin chirps, hanging up the phone so Minho can shower and get dressed. He was planning on just rolling out of bed 10 minutes before he had to leave, but since Jeongin woke him up earlier, he figured he may as well shower and look decent.

* * *

Jeongin had been sitting at the cafe counter for the past hour animatedly telling Minho about his orientation experience and all the wonderful people he met. Minho was listening happily, proud his younger brother was making friends and already having a good time at University. He didn't want Jeongin to turn out like him; 21 with no friends, overworking himself just to get by.

Every once in a while the conversation had to be halted so Minho could take someone’s order, but continued right back up as soon as he started to make the drink. Jeongin was speaking so fast and so much that Minho barely had enough time in-between stories to respond. He was okay with that though, he loved listening to his brother talk. It made Minho happy. 

In the middle of Jeongin telling him about this girl who he suspected of flirting with him during the third day of orientation, the bell above the door of the coffee shop rang and the sound of voices filled the air.

“I swear I will bite you if you make fun of me one more time,” he hears a boy say, sparing a glance at the door seeing a group of six boys enter the shop. While he was slightly intrigued by the conversation at hand, he decided to finish the drink he was making, knowing full well he’d be busy with more drink making as soon as they all ordered.

“No biting in public please,” he hears another one say. Minho chuckles softly to himself at the sound of the 20-something year old boy sounding as if he was a father scolding his preschool aged children.

“Can’t stop me if I bite you too, Chan” he hears the first voice say again. At this point Jeongin had stopped his story and was now looking at the group of six boys.

“Channie!” He hears Jeongin excitedly shout, making him look up from the coffee he was making. The conversation from the group of boys halted at the sound of Jeongin’s voice.

“Jeongin!” He sees the blonde one say, watching him rush over to his brother to give him a big hug. Minho quickly finishes the drink he’s making and hands it to the customer who ordered it.

“Minho,” Jeongin says, letting go of the hug, “this was my orientation leader Chan. Chan, this is my brother, Minho.” Chan smiles and sticks his hand out for Minho to shake, Minho takes it in his own.

“It’s nice to meet you, Minho,” Chan says, releasing Minho’s hand and wrapping his arm around Jeongin’s shoulder, “your brother here was my favorite freshie,” he says looking down at Jeongin who smiles brightly in response, “but don’t tell the others.” Jeongin covers his mouth and giggles.

Minho feels warm inside watching the interaction. Someone clears their throat behind Chan, causing all three boys to turn and look.

“Chan are you going to introduce us?” someone says, Minho recognizes it as the boy who threatened to bite someone.

“Oh yeah, I’m so sorry, Hyunjin!” Chan exclaimes, turning back to Jeongin and Minho.

“These are my friends, the tall one is Hyunjin,” Hyunjin gives a small wave, mostly to Jeongin, but Minho doesn't mind, “and here we have Seungmin, Changbin, Felix, and Jisung” Chan says pointing to each person as he says their name.

Minho’s eyes fall on the last boy, Jisung, taking in all his features. Jisung isn’t paying attention to the introductions, eyes too focused on the coffee menu to register what’s happening. Minho thinks it’s cute how he puffs out his cheeks in concentration. He wants to poke them. 

“I was just telling Minho about orientation and everything we did!” Jeongin says, causing Minho to finally look away from Jisung and back to the rest of the group.

“Oh yeah?” Chan says, looking fondly at Jeongin, “how’s that going?” He asks, directing his attention to Minho.

“Long,” Minho responds, causing Chan and a couple of the other friends to laugh. “You guys want to order anything?” He asks. They all nod in return. 

As he makes their orders, Jeongin goes back to his story about the girl, already drawing the full attention from the new boys, while Chan interjects here and there with additional details. 

Eventually, Jeongin is in a full blown, heated, conversation with three of the boys about anime and Minho chuckles to himself at how fast his little brother is able to make friends.

“Minho’s been here for two years, so I haven't had anyone to watch anime with back home so I’ve been falling behind!” He hears Jeongin whine.

“Wait, you're a Junior?” He hears one of the guys say, Changbin if he remembers correctly.

“Yeah,” Minho responds quietly, not surprised that they don’t recognize him.

“So are we!” Changbin says, pointing to himself and Chan.

“I wonder why we’ve never seen you around before” Chan adds, taking a sip of his coffee.

“It’s a big campus,” Minho responds, choosing not to tell them that they actually have been in some of the same classes before. He notices Jisung examining him, so he quickly busies himself with cleaning the counter.

“What’s your major?” Chan asks. Minho hesitates.

“He’s majoring in dance! He’s so amazing,” Jeongin states proudly. All the boys frown in response.

“How have we not seen you before then,” Chan says, clearly disappointed in himself for not recognizing Minho.

“I usually keep to myself,” Minho explains, not wanting Chan to feel bad, “I don’t talk to anyone so don’t feel bad.”

“I recognize you,” he hears someone say. It’s Jisung. Minho looks at him, too surprised to say anything.

“I was trying to figure out how. But now I remember. You’re the guy who teaches dance classes at the local studio. The professors love you even though last year you would leave 15 minutes early everyday from dance class… anytime I tried to leave even 2 minutes early I get yelled at,” Jisung juts out his lip. It looks soft.

“That’s you?” Hyunjin asks, pointing at Minho. “Bro, you’re like one of the best dancers here!” Hyunjin exclaims, suddenly no longer interested in talking about anime. “We should totally dance together sometime!” Hyunjin jumps up and down excitedly. Jeongin giggles. 

“Yeah totally,” Minho agrees, knowing all too well that he’ll probably be too busy to be able to do that. He shakes the thought from his head and tries to imagine what it’d be like to have free time to just dance and make friends.

“Can I come watch?” Jeongin asks, giving Hyunjin puppy dog eyes that make Hyunjin whine in response.

“Omg of course, my baby,” he says, squeezing both of Jeongin’s cheeks and cooing, “you can have anything you want.”

Jeongin cheers and Minho smiles to himself, happy that Jeongin already has friends that seem to love him as much as he does.

* * *  
  
Jeongin leaves the coffee shop with Hyunjin on one side of him and Seungmin on the other. He wanted to stay with Minho, but his brother insisted that he go, saying he still had another four hours of work. Jisung had looked at Minho in disbelief, and told him he could go over to their house after his shift ended. Minho had nodded and said he’d think about it. Jeongin knew he wouldn’t go though, he never hangs out with people. He’s always too tired after his busy schedule. Jeongin tries not to worry about Minho too much, Minho always makes him promise to not worry. It’s hard though.

“What are you thinking about?” Seungmin asks him, nudging him gently in the side with his elbow.

“Nothing,” Jeongin responds, he doesn't feel like explaining their situation to his new friends that he just met a few hours ago.

Seungmin shrugs and continues to talk to him and Hyunjin about the game he wants to play when they get back to their dorm. Jeongin is excited to be able to hangout with them more. He was a little nervous that he wouldn't make friends, but thanks to Chan, it already seems that he has six new friends in the works.

He looks ahead and sees Changbin giving Felix a piggyback ride, Felix’s big smile spreads across his face as he giggles into Changbin’s ear. Felix has a pretty smile, he notices. Occasionally Chan would walk up and poke his butt, causing Felix to squirm, and Changbin to stumble a little.

“Felix hold still!” Changbin stresses, catching his balance again after Felix squirms for the nth time.

“Tell Chan to stop poking my butt then!” Felix responds, tightening his grip on Changbin’s back and pressing their cheeks together. Jeongin isn’t quite sure what their relationship is, but they look close. He wonders if they’re dating. If they are, Changbin’s really lucky, he thinks.

“What do you think, Jeongin?” He hears, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Hm?” He asks turning to Seungmin who’s looking at him expectantly.

“Mario kart or smash bros?” Seungmin asks again, linking his arm with Jeongin’s. Jeongin looks down at their arms smiling.

“Smash bros for sure,” he responds.

Hyunjin wraps his arm around Jeongin’s neck and gives his head a little noogy. “Good choice,” he states, leaving his arm around him.

From up in front, Jisung shouts, “be prepared to lose young one!” He hops up and down in a boxing motion before tripping over his own feet and dramatically falling onto the ground. Jeongin laughs at him. He’s going to get along great with his new friends.

* * *

  
Hyunjin continued to poke Jeongin’s cheeks every chance he got. To say Hyunjin thought Jeongin was adorable would be putting it lightly. Jeongin just might be the cutest person he has ever met. He didn’t want to date him, though. He wanted to tuck him into bed and read him stories or put him in his pocket and protect him from the harsh world. No wonder Chan had said he wanted to adopt him; Hyunjin wanted to adopt him too.

Hyunjin pokes Jeongin’s cheek for the millionth time, finally resulting in Jeongin tackling him. Hyunjin wraps his arms and legs around him, hugging him like a koala. Jeongin giggles loudly as he tries to escape.

Damn, he really wished he liked Jeongin that way. Things would be so much easier. That way he wouldn't be crushing on the same person Felix has liked since the first day of freshman year. If he liked Jeongin, then he wouldn't have a big, fat, crush on Changbin.

In that moment, Felix runs over to them, pealing Hyunjin’s body off Jeongin limb by limb and fitting himself snugly in-between the two of them. Hyunjin subtly looks over to where Changbin is sitting, perched on the back of Jisung’s chair. Changbin’s looking back at them, and he and Hyunjin make eye contact. Changbin quickly looks away and Hyunjin lets out a sigh. Why did he have to have a crush on the boy who likes Felix? Sometimes Hyunjin wanted to scream in their faces to just date already so he could move on. He didn’t understand what was taking them so long. He quickly pushes the thought away, he didn’t want to think about that right now.

“Let’s make popcorn and watch a movie!” He hears Jisung yell. Thank God for Jisung; king of distractions.

“Jeongin is your brother coming over?” Jisung then asks, turning his head to look at their new friend.

“I don’t think so,” Jeongin responds, a little sheepishly. Jisung nods slowly in response. Hyunjin makes a note to talk to Jisung later about his Changbin dilemma. Jisung is his best confidant.

“I’ll go start on the popcorn,” he says, and walks into the kitchen.

* * *

It was about halfway through the movie when Chan stood up to use the restroom. On his way back into the living room, a slow smile formed onto his face as he took in the scene of the room.

Hyunjin was laying on the couch, his head in Changbin’s lap while Changbin was gently stroking his hair. It must have lulled Hyunjin to sleep because his eyes were closed, and Changbin was smiling down at him with probably the most gentle and pure smile he’s ever seen from a person. Occasionally, Changbin would draw gentle shapes with his finger on Hyunjin’s cheek, his eyes almost gushing with love.

Chan shook his head. He prided himself on being observant, and one thing he noticed over the past year was how head over heals in love Changbin was with Hyunjin. He brought it up to him once, resulting in Changbin revealing everything he felt. He could also tell Hyunjin liked him back. To him, it was obvious. But of course, Changbin didn’t notice Hyunjin’s feelings and Hyunjin didn't notice Changbin’s. Multiple times Chan has considered just walking up to the both and them and bluntly saying, “Hey. You guys love each other. Fucking make out already and stop suffering.” But he knew he couldn’t. It wasn't his place. Especially if Felix still had feelings for Changbin, he didn’t want to be the cause of drama.

Speaking of which, Chan draws his eyes away from the pair on the couch over to where Felix lay sprawled on the floor. Felix and Jeongin had made a little nest out of a bunch of pillows and blankets and were curled up together like a giant pretzel. Every time Jeongin would laugh at the movie, Felix would turn his head and give Jeongin the biggest heart eyes. Just then while Chan was looking at them, Felix leaned over to Jeongin and poked one of his dimples that was on display. Jeongin jumped slightly at the sudden action, turning his head to make eye contact with Felix. Jeongin’s cheeks shaded a light pink and he adjusted his body to somehow move even closer into Felix’s side. Felix hummed in response and linked their fingers together, drawing circles onto the back of Jeongin’s hand.

Well, Felix definitely doesn't like Changbin, Chan decides.

His friends are just idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunshine creeped in through the blinds of the window causing Seungmin to stir awake. With a yawn, he sits up in his bed, only to remember he wasn’t actually in his bed at all.

Looking around, he remembers last night. After the movie, no one had the energy to head home, so they all spent the night at the younger boys’ place. Naturally, Jisung had said that if the older boys were going to sleep in the living room, then they all were going to sleep in the living room. And that’s exactly what they did.

Chan took one couch, while Hyunjin and Changbin took the other couch, Changbin basically on top of Hyunjin with his face buried deep into Hyunjin’s neck. Felix, Jeongin, Jisung, and Seungmin had excitedly expanded the nest of blankets on the floor, adding every pillow and blanket they could find in the house, and then all four boys piled on top of each other creating a big cuddle puddle as Jisung liked to call it.

Which of course, Seungmin is currently sitting in, as he tries to slowly remove his left leg from underneath Jisung’s head. Jisung stirs, but ends up just dramatically turning over on top of Jeongin, who doesn't seem to notice at all that there is now a literal person sprawled on top of him. Seungmin chuckles softly and stands up. He walks into the kitchen and rummages through the fridge for some eggs. He loves cooking, and he especially loves surprising his friends with food. He grabs out the eggs and some cinnamon raisin bread from the cabinet and starts on making french toast. He hears the sound of tiny footsteps behind him, and turns to find Jeongin walking into the kitchen rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“What are you doing?” He asks, his voice sounding raspy from just waking up.

“Walking my dog,” Seungmin responds. Jeongin just scoffs in return. Jeongin walks over to the fridge, opening it like he lives there. He pulls out a watermelon and starts opening all the drawers in the kitchen until he finds a knife.

“I’ll help,” he says eventually, taking a spot next to Seungmin as he starts to cut the watermelon into pieces. 

“How did you escape Jisung?” Seungmin asks, remembering now that he had been pinned down by the other boy not too long ago.

“He’s laying on Felix now,” Jeongin says, not seeming to be phased by the situation at all.

“You seem to be getting along with everyone really well,” Seungmin says.

“I like you guys a lot,” Jeongin responds, not looking up from the fruit, “I feel like I’ve already known you my whole life.” Seungmin smiles at that, happy that just after one day, he can confidently say Jeongin is now a part of their friend group.

“I feel the same way about you,” Seungmin responds, gently nudging Jeongin’s shoulder with his own, Jeongin smiles and nudges back. Seungmin watches as Jeongin finishes cutting the watermelon and then pulls out his phone and starts texting.

“Who are you texting?” He wonders, as he places another piece of bread in the pan.

“My brother,” Jeongin responds, frowning slightly at what he’s reading on his phone.

“Is everything okay?” Seungmin asks, getting worried.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Jeongin responds, putting his phone back into his pocket. The happiness from his face seemingly having disappeared in near seconds. Seungmin stops cooking and looks Jeongin right in the eyes.

“Listen bub,” he starts, reaching forward and grabbing Jeongin’s hands in his own, “I know we just met yesterday, but I want you to know that you already mean a lot to me, to all of us. I can tell that everyone here is pretty much in love with everything about you. You can talk to anyone here if you need to, especially me. I’m a very good listener and I don’t judge. I’ve never had a younger brother before, and I know I’m only a year older than you, but you already seem like someone I need to protect. So just, don’t forget that, okay?” Seungmin finishes, coughing lightly to cover up his embarrassment. Jeongin looks at him, looking as if he could cry any second.

“Thank you,” he manages to choke out. Seungmin pulls his arms and wraps Jeongin into a hug.

“Anytime, babe,” he responds before letting go and giving Jeongin a small smile. Jeongin awkwardly hovers for a few more seconds, before turning around and walking back into the living room. He can hear the sound of voices drifting into the kitchen as everyone else starts to wake up. He quickly finishes cooking so he can serve everyone their breakfast.

* * *

Given it was Monday, eventually, Chan and Changbin had to go home to grab their backpacks and change into different clothes. Thankfully, none of the boys had classes super early today, so they were able to eat breakfast and hangout for a little before everyone had to part ways. Jisung and Seungmin had one of their music classes that afternoon, so they graciously offered to walk Jeongin back to his dorm before heading over to the music building.

Jisung trailed behind Seungmin and Jeongin, watching them talk dramatically about something he couldn't quite hear. Every once in a while during the walk, someone would wave to him or compliment his outfit, which was literally just a green flannel and ripped white jeans. His hair wasn't even washed. 

“Minho!” 

“Hey Innie,” Minho responds smiling at his little brother. Jisung watches the interaction. Minho was wearing gray joggers, a white t-shirt, and a black baseball cap, tiny pieces of his black hair peaking out from underneath. He looked nice. When Jeongin would say something to him, Minho’s face lit up like Jeongin was the only person in the world that mattered. Jisung liked that.

“Did you have fun with everyone?” Minho asks Jeongin, ruffling his hair.

“I did!” Jeongin responds, and starts in on some story about Seungmin and Changbin. Jisung walks closer to the conversation, and droops his arms around Seungmin and Jeongin.

“You should come next time,” he says to Minho, causing Minho to look away from Jeongin and to him. Jisung likes Minho’s eyes.

“I’m pretty busy,” Minho says awkwardly. Jeongin’s smile falters slightly. 

“Too busy for new friends?” Jisung purrs, winking at Minho. He's not quite sure why he cares so much if Minho becomes their friend or not.

Minho blushes and Jeongin giggles. Seungmin simply rolls his eyes.

“I’ll try to make time,” Minho responds. Jisung lets go of Seungmin and sticks out his pinkie expectantly in Minho’s direction.

“Pinkie promise?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows at Minho. Minho laughs a genuine laugh and links their pinkies.

“Promise.”

* * *

Somehow Jisung found himself walking with Minho to the music building. Seungmin had asked Minho what he was on his way to do and Minho had said he had a dance class. Since Jeongin still needed to change, Seungmin offered to continue on with Jeongin to his dorm since Jeongin looked like he wanted to talk to Seungmin in private about something too.

“Why are you wearing a flannel?” Minho asks him, finally breaking the silence, “It’s like 90 degrees outside. You’re going to get heat stroke,”

Jisung studies Minho’s face. He isn’t sure if Minho is talking out of awkwardness or if he’s genuinely concerned with Jisung’s well being. Jisung can never tell if people actually care about him or not.

He decides Minho probably doesn't actually care before responding, “Flannels are the superior clothing option. If I have to sweat to wear them, then so be it. Beauty is pain ya know,” he flashes Minho his signature smile as he dramatically pretends to flip his hair. Minho gives him a look that he can’t quite read, but doesn't say anything further. Jisung appreciates it.

When they arrive at the music building and are about to part ways, Minho sticks out his arm and stops Jisung in his tracks.

“Just make sure you drink a lot of water so you don't overheat.” And with that, Minho turns the corner and disappears into his classroom. Jisung stares at the open space that Minho was a few seconds ago. 

Everyone is nice to Jisung. Everyone appears to love him. Everyone wants to be his friend. But he knows that’s just because he is loud, funny, and entertaining to be around. He knows it’s because he’s goofy and talkative and makes everyone around him feel comfortable and happy; probably even because of his money too. If people knew what was actually happening inside his brain, though, no one would like him. And that’s why he doesn’t tell anyone and just keeps it all to himself. However, there was something, something about Minho, that made Jisung feel that maybe, just maybe, Minho might like him no matter what’s going on inside his head.

And Jisung liked that very much.

* * *

Since Hyunjin didn’t have class until later in the evening, he decided to stay at home and cuddle with Felix. Felix’s head was tucked under Hyunjin’s chin, body laying on top of Hyunjin’s chest like a sloth hugging it’s mother. Hyunjin was rubbing Felix’s back as Felix’s fingers gently stroked the sides of Hyunjin’s hips.

Hyunjin loved Felix, for many reasons, but one of the biggest ones was he never refused Hyunjin for cuddles. All his other friends would cuddle him sometimes, but sometimes also would tell him to fuck off. Felix however, was always there for him. Felix was amazing. And an amazing person like Felix should finally be dating the boy he likes. Even if it destroys Hyunjin.

“So I was thinking,” Hyunjin starts, not quite sure exactly how he was planning on phrasing what he was going to say next. “I think you should finally tell Changbin how you feel. I think he might like you back.”

Felix’s fingers froze on Hyunjin’s hips for a second before continuing their movement.

“You’re an idiot, Hyunjin,” Felix responds blowing out a puff of air. Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows.

“I’m serious Lixie,” he says, “you and Binnie are like best friends, right? I see the way he looks at you! I’m pretty sure he likes you back so I think you should finally confess to him. I want you to be happy, yanno?”

Just then Felix burst into a fit of giggles, shaking on top of Hyunjin.

“I don’t understand why you’re laughing! Why is this funny?” Hyunjin asks, getting slightly annoyed that his friend won’t take what he’s saying seriously. 

“Changbinnie does not like me,” Felix manages to choke out in between giggles. He rolls off of Hyunjin, clutching his stomach. “and I do not like him.”

“What?” Hyunjin asks, sitting up in bed. What is Felix talking about? “But you do like him, ever since freshman year.”

“Jinnie,” Felix says, starting to laugh again, “that was a harmless freshman crush. I stopped liking him about a week after we met him.” Felix was rolling at this point.

Why was this so funny to him? 

“Wait.” Felix says. He stops laughing abruptly. “Have you seriously thought I’ve liked him this whole time?”

“Yeah? You guys hangout like all the time and are always cuddling and… I don’t know. You did like him,” Hyunjin responds, voice small.

“Hyunjin,” Felix says, suddenly serious. “Changbin is my best friend, for sure, but I don’t like him that way. I haven't for over a year now. And also,” Felix says, hugging Hyunjin again, “I’m pretty sure you and I cuddle more than him and I do. And I definitely do not like you like that.”

Hyunjin swats Felix’s head at that last comment, but hugs him back nonetheless. Hyunjin smiles to himself. So Felix and Changbin don’t like each other? Hyunjin can’t stop the giggle that escapes his mouth.

“Why are you…?” Felix looks up at him questioningly, “why are you so happy that Changbin and I don't like each other?” He pauses and looks at Hyunjin. Hyunjin can feel his cheeks heating up.

“Oh my god you like him too!” Felix practically yells, shooting up into a sitting position and pointing at Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s face turns beat red. 

“What? No, I—” he stutters, unable to make a proper sentence. He mentally smacks himself. 

“Oh my god this is flipping GOLD,” Felix says jumping up and down on the bed. Why is he so excited? 

"W-wait a second," Hyunjin stutters, "did you just say TOO?”

Felix falls back laughing.

“You’re such a goddamn idiot, Hyunjin.” He says, kicking his feet from laughing so hard.

“Answer my question, Felix!” Hyunjin exclaims.

“Yes, I said ‘too’ you dumbass” Felix says, looking up to make eye contact with Hyunjin. Hyunjin gulps. “Changbin likes you too.”

Hyunjin gasps at his statement and Felix falls off the bed in laughter.

Changbin likes me too? Hyunjin thinks furrowing his eyebrows. Then he smiles.

Changbin likes me too.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good evening class, today before we start our lesson, I would like to discuss this semesters big projects.” Chan’s music production professor says from the front of the room. “As you all probably know from the syllabus, this class is mostly project oriented. Aside from class attendance and the occasional weekly homework assignment, this class is mainly graded on 3 major projects. Two of them are worth 25% of your grade, while the other is worth 40%. The first project is due next month, the second by midterms, and the final is due at the end of the semester. Don’t forget the requirements, which you can remind yourself of in the syllabus. My final point I will make before class starts, don’t forget the first project requires collaboration with the Dance 500 class, so don’t wait too long to get in contact with a student in that class. Email me if you have any questions about getting in touch with them. Now onto today’s lesson…”

Chan looks over to his side at Changbin and Jisung who both already look bored even though the class started literally 5 minutes ago. 

“Felix and Hyunjin are in the Dance 500 class,” Chan whispers to them. Changbin nods, and Jisung ignores him. “Sungie,” he says, trying to get Jisung to look at him. Jisung lifts his head from his arms. “Felix and Jinnie are in the Dance 500 class,” he repeats. 

“I know.” Jisung responds in a monotone voice, “you and Bin can partner with them. I’ll find someone else in the class. A few of them asked me already.” Jisung puts his head back in his arms and looks at the professor.

Chan turns his attention back to the professor as well. He was going to offer to partner with someone else because he was friends with a few of the other dance majors besides Felix and Hyunjin, but if Jisung was offering first, then he was going to accept. He really wanted to work with Felix for this project. Thank God for Jisung; it was a good thing that kid was so popular.

Chan leans over to Changbin, “you can work with Hyunjin if you want. I’m gonna be with Felix and Jisung is gonna be with someone else.”

Changbin perks up, “sounds good to me!” he responds.

* * *

Jisung didn't want to partner with a stranger for this project. He wanted to be with Hyunjin or Felix, but he felt bad making Chan or Changbin be with someone else, so he offered to do it. Even if the project was going to be less fun for him now that he was going to have to pretend to be outgoing the entire time, he was happy that his friends were happy.

“That’s it for today. See you next week,” the professor says, and Jisung stands up. They were meeting the rest of the boys for dinner, and he figured he’d stop by the dance studio first to find a partner for the project while he was still in the mood to be productive. When he, Chan, and Changbin arrived at the studio, he saw Felix and Hyunjin exiting the room talking to someone. Before he was able to recognize who it was, Changbin spoke up.

“Minho? You’re in this class too?” Ah. It was Minho.

Wait. Minho.

“Yeah! Felix and Hyunjin just figured that out today too,” Minho chuckles pointing his thumb at Jisung’s two friends. “We were just talking about the project that we’re collaborating with your class for,” Minho says.

“Oh my god this is perfect!” Chan exclaims, “Minho you and Jisung can be partners.” Minho looks over at Jisung with a quirked eyebrow.

“I’m okay with it if you are,” Jisung responds, hoping Minho actually wants to be his partner and not just feeling pressured by Chan.

“I would love to!” Minho says, excitement in his voice. “I had no idea who I was going to partner with,” his voice trails off a little, “I don’t know many people at this school.” His voice finishes in a whisper. Jisung looks at him. Minho looks sad after saying that— Jisung doesn't like that at all.

“Well I know pretty much everyone,” Jisung says, pretending to sound proud, when in reality he couldn't give two shits, “so I can introduce you to anyone and everyone if you want.” Minho gives him a shy smile and it makes Jisung’s heart do something funny.

“Do you want to come to dinner with us?” Hyunjin asks Minho. Minho nods, and the six of them head in the direction of the main gate where they always meet up with Seungmin. When they arrive, Jisung sees that Jeongin is also there.

“Minho, you’re here!” Jeongin exclaims, running up to them. 

“Yeah, today’s my convenience store job, so ya know,” Minho trails off. Jeongin nods knowingly, face somewhat saddened.

“I don’t know,” Jisung says, surprising himself. Normally he doesn't like to butt in about other people’s business.

“Oh uh, my shift doesn't start until 11:00pm on the days I work at the convenience store. So I have more free time in the early evening,” Minho says quietly. 

“Your shift _starts_ at 11:00?” Felix asks incredulously, “What time is your shift over!?” Minho scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I get to go home at 4:00 am.”

“What the hell that’s crazy,” Changbin exclaims. Seungmin nods in agreement.

“Well I need the money so,” Minho shrugs, “Anyway, dinner?” He asks, changing the subject.

* * *

The boys had been at the restaurant now for about 2 hours. Minho was having a lot of fun. This was the first time that he had ever hung out with people outside of work or school. It was kind of weird, but he liked it a lot. Everyone was really nice and welcoming and invited him into their friend group with open arms. He was in the middle of a conversation about dance with Hyunjin and Felix when from the corner of his eye, he saw Jisung whisper something into Chan’s ear. Chan nodded and then Jisung cleared his throat.

“Guys I’m going home now.” Jisung says, standing up from the table.

“Okay, Sungie, we’ll see you at home then!” Felix says in response and all the other boys wave goodbye to him. Jisung bows awkwardly and then walks off. Minho follows his movements with his eyes, wondering why he left.

Chan makes eye contact with Minho, and as if reading his mind, Chan says, “Jisung is so energetic that he gets sleepy easily. We’ve been here for a while now, so he’s just tired.” Minho nods, but he's not convinced. He stands up.

“I actually should leave too, I have to get to work soon,” he excuses himself quickly before anyone can respond, and rushes out the door in the direction Jisung walked off to. He spots him a few blocks ahead and runs to catch up.

“Hey Jisung!” he calls. Jisung turns around, and slows to a stop until Minho catches up. Minho stops in front of him, putting his hands on his hips to catch his breath.

“Do you need something?” Jisung asks, voice slightly monotone.

“No, I uh,” Minho coughs, “I have to head home too so I figured we could walk together?”

Jisung hums in responds, barely nodding his head, and turns to continue walking. Minho walks silently next to him. Every once in a while Jisung will look over and stare at Minho, but Minho keeps his eyes forward and lets Jisung examine his face. He’s probably trying to get a read on him the same way Minho wants to understand Jisung.

They finally reach the outside of Jisung’s dorm, still no words having been exchanged during the 10 minute walk. They stop and stare at each other. Finally, Jisung looks down at the ground and sticks out his hand. Minho looks at it questioningly.

“What is—,”

“Give me your phone.” Jisung responds, eyes still glued to the pavement. Without hesitation, Minho takes out his phone and hands it over. Jisung types in it briefly and then hands it back.

“Now we can plan meetings for our project.” Jisung says, and then turns and heads towards the entrance of the building. Just before he opens the door, he pauses and turns to look Minho right in the eyes.

“Thank you,” he says, emotion evident in his voice. Then he opens the door and disappears inside. Minho stares at the door for a long time before turning around and walking towards his dorm. He didn’t entirely understand Jisung. For a kid who was known around campus as being energetic and outgoing, he sure was quiet on their walk home. Maybe it was because he was tired like Chan said. But there was also something about the way he looked at Minho that made Minho think there was more to him than he let show. He didn’t just look tired, he looked sad.

Minho takes out his phone and clicks on his new contact. He stares at Jisung’s name until he reaches his front door. Before putting his phone away, he types out a message. 

**9:48 PM**   
**Minho:** Goodnight Jisung. Sweet Dreams

* * *

Hyunjin couldn’t keep himself from looking over at Changbin every 30 seconds during dinner. He had just found out this morning that the boy he was head over heels for liked him back. He wanted to bring it up to him, but he didn’t know how. So he just resorted to staring at Changbin’s beautiful face when Changbin wasn’t looking. Or when he was. Hyunjin was bad at self control.

“Jinnie, is there something on my face?” Changbin asks, causing Hyunjin’s face to turn a shade of pink.

“Oh uhh…” Hyunjin stutters. Felix starts laughing, which only makes Hyunjin’s face turn more red. 

“I don’t see anything!” Jeongin chirps in, looking closely at Changbin’s face. Changbin nods and turns back to the conversation he was having with Chan. Hyunjin sighs in relief. He wants to give Jeongin a big hug for saving him. So that’s exactly what he does.

“Oof,” Jeongin grunts, falling backwards into the booth as Hyunjin tackles him into a hug. He kisses his forehead over and over causing Jeongin to squirm and giggle, trying to kick Hyunjin off of him. Eventually, Hyunjin sits back up, a big grin on his face, and pulls Jeongin back up into a sitting position as well. He wraps an arm around his shoulder and ruffles his hair. Jeongin smiles in return and melts into Hyunjin’s side. Hyunjin turns his attention back to the group to see 4 sets of eyes staring at him.

Chan and Seungmin look completely baffled and confused by the scene that just happened before them. Felix is rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face. Changbin on the other hand, has sadness in his eyes and an expression on his face that Hyunjin can’t quite read. Hyunjin locks eyes with Changbin and quirks his eyebrow. Why does he look so sad? Hyunjin wonders. Suddenly, Changbin stands up.

“I need to use the restroom,” he announces and hurries away. Hyunjin looks at Felix in confusion and Felix simply rolls his eyes again, this time looking at Hyunjin like he’s an idiot. He stands up and follows Changbin to the bathroom. Hyunjin sits in the booth anxiously; the warmth of Jeongin on his side and the muffle of his friends voices in the background as he waits for Changbin and Felix to come back to the table.

* * *

  
  
When Felix walks into the restroom, he can hear sniffles coming from one of the stalls. 

“Yo!” Felix shouts knocking on the stall door. “Open up and talk to me.”

“Go away, Felix,” Changbin responds. Felix grunts in frustration. Here goes nothing. He sighs and gets down on his hands and knees and crawls underneath the door and into the stall with Changbin.

“Wha— Yah! Felix what are you doing?!” Changbin shouts and Felix stands up so they’re standing face to face in the tiny stall.

“I told you to open the door. You didn’t. So I came in.” Felix responds nonchalantly, and then turns to unlock the door and drag Changbin out into the open space by the sinks.

“Talk.” He says, and crosses his arms while he looks at Changbin expectantly.

Changbin sighs and leans against the sink. “Hyunjin likes Jeongin. I think. At least that’s what it looks like.” He looks down at his feet. “He mentioned on Saturday that he wanted to meet the cute boy in Chan’s orientation group, but I was really hoping when he finally met Jeongin that he wouldn’t actually like him that way, but…” he trails off and starts playing with a loose piece of string on his jeans.

“You are almost as dumb as Hyunjin,” Felix responds, shoving his hands into his pockets. He was getting tired of this. Changbin shot his head up and glared at Felix.

“You drag me out here and make me talk to you, just to insult me?” He growls at Felix. Felix rolls his eyes. 

“Talk to Hyunjin, Binnie. Tell him how you feel. For the love of God, just tell him. I guarantee it will go better than you think.” Felix finishes with a soft smile. Changbin looks at him with what looks like worry and confusion.

“How do you know?” Changbin asks quietly. Felix reaches out his arm and pats Changbin’s shoulder.

“Trust me.”

* * *

Felix finally coaxes Changbin out of the bathroom and persuades him to talk to Hyunjin. Thank the fucking lord because now that Felix knows Hyunjin likes Changbin back, he doesn’t think he’ll have the patience to listen to Changbin wallow about how much he’s in love with Jinnie. They reach the table again, and Hyunjin still has his arm around Jeongin’s shoulder. He notices Changbin’s steps falter a little, and before Changbin can convince himself to back out, Felix walks up to Hyunjin and hits him on the back of his head, causing him to dramatically grab it with both hands, letting go of Jeongin.

“Changbin wants to talk to you,” Felix says, sliding across Hyunjin into the booth so that he’s sitting in-between him and Jeongin. Hyunjin looks back and forth between Felix and Changbin before awkwardly standing up and following Changbin outside. Jeongin looks at Felix.

“Are they fighting?” Jeongin asks worriedly.

“Nah,” Felix answers, reaching and taking a piece of bread from the basket in the center of the table. “Hopefully when they come back they’ll be dating,” he says with fake exaggeration, crossing his fingers dramatically and taking a big bite of the bread.

“What?!” everyone at the table exclaims at the same time. They all look at Felix like he has three heads. Felix just shrugs. “Hyunjin likes Changbin. Changbin likes Hyunjin. Idiots never realized.” Chan bursts out into laughter.

“Hell yeah! I knew they liked each other,” he chuckles out. Seungmin looks angrily at him.

“Why did you and Felix know and not me?! I’ve known Hyunjin since we were kids and this is how he treats me??” he crosses his arms and huffs.

“Well, Changbin was the one who told me his feelings,” Chan says, rubbing Seungmin’s hair, “and, Hyunjin, I could just tell.” This causes Felix to giggle. That’s how he knew too. “However,” Chan adds, looking at Felix, “For a while I thought you liked Changbin.” Felix gapes at him. What the hell?

“Ugh,” Felix whines, “That’s what Hyunjin thought too. I literally only liked Changbin for like a week freshman year. I don’t like him that way, he’s just my best friend. Nothing more.” Chan and Seungmin nod in understanding. Felix looks over at Jeongin, who is looking at him with an expression he can’t read.

“What is it?” Felix asks him.

“Oh nothing,” Jeongin says, seemingly lost in thought, “I had thought that maybe you and Changbin were dating when I first met everyone,” he trails off and stays quiet for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Changbin leads the way as him and Hyunjin walk outside. He walks over to a bench and sits down, eyes fixated to the ground. He was incredibly nervous and had no idea where to start.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Hyunjin asks, sitting down next to him. Changbin’s heart starts beating so hard he thinks it will bust from his chest. “Binnie?” Hyunjin whispers, desperation evident in his voice. Changbin shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“I like you. A lot. I think I’m actually in love with you. And I’m sorry I don’t expect you to like me back, I know you probably like Jeongin. But Felix told me to tell you how I feel and I trust Felix to know what’s right for me ya know? Cause he’s my best friend and he’s known for a while now that I like you and if he tells me that I should finally tell you, then I will. Please don’t act differently around me though, like I can handle it if you don’t like me back but I just—” Changbin inhales sharply, shocked by the sudden sweet taste and pillow like lips being pressed against his. Hyunjin’s thumb strokes his chin, and this causes Changbin to finally close his eyes and melt into the kiss. Hyunjin tastes better than he imagined. And he’s imagined this moment a lot. Eventually, Hyunjin pulls away and the two of them lock eyes.

“You were rambling,” Hyunjin says, a soft smile growing on his face. Changbin blushes.

“So does this mean you like me, too?” Changbin asks, still unsure, despite having just been kissed.

“No,” Hyunjin says. Changbin’s heart drops to his stomach. “It means I love you, too” Hyunjin finishes proudly. Changbin grunts and slaps his shoulder, hard, causing Hyunjin to burst into a fit of giggles.

“You scared the shit out of me, Jinnie!” Changbin exclaims. He can’t help but laugh himself, feeling giddy inside. He grabs Hyunjin’s face in his hands, which causes Hyunjin to stop laughing and gulp. 

“I love you, Jinnie,” he says, finally confident. Now it’s Hyunjin’s turn to blush.

“I love you too, Binnie,” he responds. Changbin leans in and presses his lips against Hyunjin’s for the second time. They are just as sweet as the first time. They feel like home and warmth and happiness.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Changbin asks, lips still pressed against Hyunjins. He can feel Hyunjin smile.

“Yes, please,” he responds, and they deepen the kiss. Changbin feels as light as a feather in this moment.

His heart is finally at ease.

* * *

Jeongin is watching his new friends argue when Changbin and Hyunjin walk back into the restaurant, hand in hand. The first thing that's spoken is Chan screaming from the booth.

“Oh my god, it’s real!!” Chan yells, pointing at the couple as they sit down. Seungmin starts pouting again.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me you liked Changbin,” he huffs, crossing his arms.

“Seungmin, be happy for us!” Hyunjin responds, placing a hand over his heart. 

“No,” Seungmin huffs, to which Changbin reaches over and flicks Seungmin in the head. As Seungmin and Changbin start fake arguing Hyunjin places his arm back around Jeongin’s shoulder. Jeongin smiles. He’s happy that Hyunjin will still be treating him the same as before even though he’s in a relationship now.

The boys finish out their night chatting and goofing around, until eventually they all decide to go home as it starts to get late. Jeongin says goodbye to everyone at the restaurant and starts towards his dorm alone; he wants time to think. He's been having this weird feeling in his stomach ever since Felix told them he didn't like Changbin. He can't quite place what he's feeling and it's starting to bother him. He hopes that the time by himself will help him clear his head. That’s what he always did when he lived at home. His mother was never any help, and Minho was always too busy to help him, although he tried.

Jeongin debates going to the convenience store and talking to Minho, but decides against it. He instead walks all the way to his dorm and climbs into bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep to the image of sparkling stars dancing on a certain someone's cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally going to get some insight on what Chan and Seungmin are going to be struggling with.

Changbin wakes up the next morning to the sound of Chan rummaging in the kitchen. He yawns and stretches, before grabbing a random t-shirt from the floor and lazily putting it on as he walks out into the kitchen. 

"Mm, Bin," Chan mumbles, a piece of toast hanging in his mouth as he pours himself a bowl of cereal. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?” Changbin gives a simple shrug in response, and walks over to the cupboard to grab his own bowl. He places it in front of Chan, and Chan pours some cereal for him as well. 

"I started a new song this morning, I was on a roll, and wanted to eat quick so I could get back to it." Changbin looks up from his cereal to Chan.

"What time did you wake up this morning?" he questions. Chan hesitates a little before responding, “six a.m.” 

Changbin scoffs. "You're crazy,” he mumbles taking a bite of cereal. 

"Hey, when you're inspired, you're inspired. Doesn't matter the time of day!" Chan responds proudly. "I'm gonna get back to it!" Chan adds, and kisses the top of Changbin's head as a goodbye before scurrying off towards his bedroom with the bowl of cereal in hand. Changbin simply gives a lazy flop of his hand in response. He takes another bite.

* * *

  
  
_I still can't believe Hyunjin didn't tell me he liked Changbin_ Seungmin thinks to himself as he's brushing his teeth. He leans down to spit and when he lifts his head, Hyunjin is standing there behind him, staring at him through the mirror with a shit eating grin.

"Jesus Christ!" Seungmin exclaims jumping and grabbing his chest. "You scared the hell outta me!”

"Hehe sorry,” Hyunjin responds kissing the back of Seungmin's head before stripping down naked and climbing into the shower.

When the two of them first became friends, Seungmin remembers staring at Hyunjin in disbelief the first time he did this. The boy had stormed into the bathroom while Seungmin was peeing and just proceeded to get naked in front of him and get in the shower. The second time Hyunjin got naked in front of him was in fifth grade when he literally joined Seungmin in the shower one day because he, "didn't feel like waiting any longer.” From that point forward, Seungmin just sort of expected that this was going to be his life. Now at this point, after 14 years of friendship, Hyunjin's naked body is the farthest thing from shocking.

"I'm mad that you never told me you liked Changbin,” Seungmin decides to say, rinsing off his toothbrush. Hyunjin pokes his head out from behind the shower curtain. 

"No one knew, Min.”

"Felix and Chan knew,” Seungmin huffs, crossing his arms. 

“Well, Felix literally found out yesterday morning," Hyunjin responds, "and I don’t know how Chan knew. I didn't tell him,” Hyunjin goes back to washing his hair. 

"Ugh fine,” Seungmin sighs in defeat. He knows he's being dramatic. He just likes to know things first, especially when it comes to his best friend. 

"You excited for your first full day of being boyfriends with Changbin?" Seungmin asks.

"YES!" Hyunjin exclaims, and Seungmin can see Hyunjin jumping up and down in excitement through the curtain. 

“Okay, okay, Hyunjin I get it. Stop jumping or you're gonna fall and crack your head open,” Seungmin chuckles and leaves the bathroom.

Seungmin wonders what it would be like to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. He's never really thought about it before to be honest. He always just said dating was something that didn't interest him when he was in High School because he wanted to focus on extra curriculars and friends. But now that he's in College, he guesses he should probably start thinking about it. Seungmin scrunches up his nose at the thought of walking around campus being all coupley with someone. Eh, he probably is only disgusted because he's basically been forced to participate in a huge orgy with how affectionate and clingy his friends are with each other. Seungmin grabs his book bag and leaves his dorm, heading towards his first class of the day. He's got academics to think about right now before anything else.

* * *

  
It’s noon and Chan finds himself running to his class. He got so caught up with the song he was creating in his room that he lost track of time. He stumbles into the classroom 5 minutes late, bowing to the teacher in apology and plops down into the seat next to Jisung. Jisung side eyes him and playfully tsks his tongue at him. Chan nudges him back and Jisung smiles. 

"Why're you late?" Jisung asks, making sure to whisper. 

"Was writing a song," Chan responds, proud. He yawns, and Jisung frowns at him. 

"Did you sleep last night?" he asks. Chan opens his mouth to lie, but stops when he looks at the worry in Jisung's face. He sighs. 

"No, I didn't. But please don't tell Changbin. Last time he knew I wasn't sleeping he took away my computer, sound equipment, and mics." Jisung sighs and nods. 

"I won't tell him, but Chan, you have to take care of yourself." 

"I know," Chan answers, feeling slightly ashamed. 

"If you're really having trouble falling asleep, maybe you should see someone about it. This problem has been going on a long time," Jisung says, placing a hand on Chan's shoulder. 

"Yeah, okay. I'll think about it," Chan smiles back. He doesn't want to see anyone about it though. It's not anything serious, he doesn't think. It's just that sometimes he can't fall asleep at night or stay asleep. Sometimes he doesn't sleep for a few days at a time or only gets a few hours. But it's not that big of a deal. He still is productive during the day and is doing well in classes. He's fine, just really tired most of the time. And yeah maybe he gets sick a lot and always has a headache and sometimes feels like crying....

But no. He's fine.

“Channie,” Chan snaps his head to the sound and makes eye contact with Jisung.

He's fine.

* * *

“Wow. Can’t believe you guys waited till I left to start dating. I see how it is,” Jisung huffs, shoving three chicken nuggets into his mouth at once, making his already chubby cheeks puff out even more. 

“It’s not like we purposefully did it,” Changbin responds, rolling his eyes. The music production majors were eating lunch before they had to go to their dance class. All majors in the arts department had some overlapping required classes with other majors.

“Do you think Minho’s in this class with us?” Jisung asks, surprised by his own question. Where did that come from?

Chan doesn’t seem to find anything weird with the question. “I have no idea. I didn’t notice him last week…” he pauses, “but yet again, I haven’t noticed him for the past 2 years.” Chan looks down at his salad with a frown. Changbin pats him on the back.

“Dude it’s okay,” Changbin smiles reassuringly, “none of us knew him till this year.”

“Yeah I guess,” Chan sighs, “I just feel bad ya know? I know pretty much everyone in the art department, how did I not know him?”

Jisung shrugs. “I noticed him.” 

Chan scoffs, “Jisung, everyone knows who you are, of course you noticed him.” Jisung frowns and shakes his head.

“Just because everyone knows who I am, doesn’t mean I know who they are.” Jisung ponders for a moment, “Plus, I don’t think he knew who I was. When we were all being introduced the other day, he seemed to recognize everyone’s faces except for mine.”

Changbin frowns at this.

“I’m sorry, Jisung,” he moves his hand from Chan’s shoulder to Jisung’s, attempting to comfort him.

“Don’t be,” Jisung shrugs, shoving more food into his mouth, “I kinda liked it for once.”

A small smile tugs on his lips. Chan and Changbin exchange a confused glance before shrugging and going back to their food.

* * *

The production majors are stretching on the floor before their dance class starts when Jeongin comes bursting into the room followed closely behind by Hyunjin.

“Help me I’m being attacked!” He screams and attempts to hide himself behind Chan’s body. Hyunjin runs up and grabs Jeongin’s legs, dragging him across the dance floor to the other side of the room and proceeds to lay flat on the smaller boy like a starfish.

“I’m suffocating! Someone help me! I’m going to die!” Jeongin screams. At this point, everyone in the room is just staring at them.

“Wait what’s going on?” Chan asks, genuinely confused and slightly concerned.

“Hyunjin said he won’t leave me alone until I give him cuddles. But anytime I get close he just kisses me!” Jeongin whines as Hyunjin places several kisses on the top of his head.

“Just let me love you,” Hyunjin retorts and flips them over so he’s laying on his back and hugging Jeongin tight to his chest. Jeongin flails around like an animal caught in a net.

Everyone in the room chuckles and eventually looks away, completely unfazed.

“No one cares that I’m dying?!” Jeongin yells, trying to get everyone’s attention again. Jisung is the only one who looks over.

“Not really,” he responds, and shoots Jeongin a cheeky grin before returning to his stretches. Jeongin gasps at him, and attempts to escape once more.

Suddenly he feels a yank on his arm and he falls flat on the hard dance floor. He groans and rubs his knee in pain. He looks up to see Changbin standing over them, anger written all over his face.

Jeongin shrinks a little in his spot. Changbin glances back and forth between Jeongin and Hyunjin, the tension growing thick. The entire room is silent, just watching, waiting to see what he'll do. Without a word, Changbin turns and storms out of the dance room, slamming the door as hard as he can on his way out.

Jeongin looks at Hyunjin, who looks just as confused as everyone else in the room. He spares a glance at Chan, who stands up and chases Changbin out of the room.

The awkwardness in the room doesn't leave with him.

Five minutes later he returns; by himself.

He shrugs at Hyunjin. “I don’t know where he went. He’s gone.”

Hyunjin frowns and looks over at Jeongin. Unsure of what to say. Jeongin just points to the clock.

“We should probably start stretching before the professor arrives.” Hyunjin nods without saying anything and joins the rest of the class in stretching.

* * *

**4:16 PM**

**Hyunjin:** Where did you go? Why did you leave???

 **Changbin:** Are you fucking kidding me?

 **Hyunjin:** No??

 **Changbin:** Unbelievable.

 **Hyunjin:** What's wrong?!?!?

**5:23 PM**

**Hyunjin:** Chan, is Changbin home?

 **Chan:** yes he is

 **Hyunjin:** I'm coming over

**6:43 PM**

**Jeongin:** Jin?

 **Hyunjin:** Hey baby, what's up?

 **Jeongin:** Is Changbin okay?

 **Hyunjin:** yeah babe. Don't worry. I'm with him now and we talked about it. It's all okay.

 **Jeongin:** okay....

 **Hyunjin:** I'm serious Innie, everythings okay. <3

 **Jeongin:** okay... :) <3

**6:58 PM**

**Chan:** Yo dude. WTF was that earlier.

 **Changbin:** I know I know. It was dumb.

 **Chan:** I was thinking about it. was it cause he was cuddling and kissing Jeongin? Cause dude, you know Hyunjin. He's like that with everyone. I don't think he's gonna change that just because you guys started dating...

 **Changbin:** Chan I know. We already talked about it. Just let it go, okay?

 **Chan:** okay..

 **Jisung:** ......why did you do this in the gc...

 **Changbin:** CHAN

 **Chan:** fuck

 **Felix:** HAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

 **Seungmin:** Sungie we were just gonna be quiet

 **Hyunjin:** Chan you dumbass

 **Seungmin:** me thinks Changbin's the dumbass thinking Hyunjin would all of a sudden stop cuddling his other friends just cause they're bfs now

 **Changbin:** shut up seungmin.

 **Seungmin:** just sayin

 **Chan:** I've done fucked up havent i

 **Hyunjin:** yes

 **Felix:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

 **Jisung:** to be fair, I think changbin kinda has a point considering we just met jeongin

 **Changbin:** RIGHT

 **Hyunjin:** goddamn it jisung

 **Chan:** fuck, I can hear them arguing again

 **Jisung:** oops

 **Chan:** **we** done fucked up

 **Felix:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	7. Chapter 7

**12:03 PM**

**Jisung:** Hi Minho

 **Minho:** Hey Jisung!

 **Jisung:** are you busy today after classes? I wanted to start on our project

 **Minho:** oh uh… well my last class is at 5 and right when I get out I have my job at the dance studio at 7 and I don’t get out of that till 10

 **Jisung:** that’s fine! What about afterwards? I stay up late most nights anyway

 **Minho:** oh well uh… I have my convenience store job tonight too

 **Jisung:** don’t you not get out of that job till 4am?

 **Minho:** yeah…

 **Jisung:** don’t you have classes tomorrow too?

 **Minho:** um… yeah…

 **Jisung:** dude that’s exhausting. why do you have so many jobs?

 **Minho:** I need them

 **Jisung:** but why do you need three?

 **Minho:** can we not talk about this right now? I'm sorry. ill text you when i’m free.

 **Jisung:** oh yeah.. I'm sorry for asking.. yeah ill talk to you later

Jisung throws his phone down on his bed in defeat. Shit. Did he do something wrong? This is why he never butts into other people’s business. What was that? He never acts like that. He rubs his hands down his face in frustration and groans. He hopes he didn’t upset Minho so much that he doesn’t talk to him again.

Wait.

Since when has he cared if strangers like him or not? Minho _is_ a stranger after all. But then it hits him.

Maybe he doesn't want Minho to be a stranger to him anymore.

* * *

“Jeongin!” Felix shouts, scurrying over to the boy. Jeongin turns his head and watches as Felix places his tray across from him on the cafeteria table and sits down. Felix smiles at Jeongin, grin stretching from ear to ear.

“You look happy,” Jeongin notes, taking a small bite of his pizza.

“I’m happy now that I found you,” Felix responds, reaching across the table and booping Jeongin’s nose. Jeongin jumps slightly in shock.

“O-oh,” Jeongin stutters, the tips of his ears beginning to heat up. He takes a large bite of his pizza to avoid talking, unsure of what to even say. Luckily for him, Felix seems to have a story he wanted to tell, so his embarrassment goes unnoticed.

“… so don’t be surprised if Changbin tries to fight you,” Felix deadpans.

“W-wait what??” Jeongin chirps, realizing he wasn’t paying attention to the beginning.

“Because of Hyunjin,” Felix states, taking a bite of his burrito, “Were you not listening?” Jeongin shakes his head.

“Ugh. I said Hyunjin and Changbin got in a fight. Hyunjin basically told Changbin he needed to deal with him cuddling you because you’re a part of our friend group now and Hyunjin cuddles his friends.”

Jeongin’s eyes grow wide. “I don’t have to cuddle Hyunjin if that means Changbin’s gonna hate me!” he exclaims, causing someone to shush them from behind. Jeongin mumbles a tiny sorry and shrinks down into his seat. Felix giggles.

“Changbin doesn't hate you. He just thought Hyunjin had a crush on you when we met. So he’s still feeling all jealous and whatever. He’ll get over it in like a week. Trust me.”

Jeongin looks at Felix in disbelief as he happily munches on his burrito, seemingly unaware that he just caused Jeongin a huge amount of anxiety. How was he supposed to become friends with everyone if one of them hates him? If he’s going to be scared to talk to Hyunjin? Jeongin juts out his lip in a pout.

“Hey,” Felix snaps, grabbing Jeongin’s bottom lip with his pointer finger and thumb. He doesn’t let go. “Changbin will get over it. He’s my best friend. I know. Plus,” Felix pauses, finally letting go of Jeongin’s lip. He takes another bite of his food, beginning to talk again in-between chews, “I told him this morning that I want you.” Felix takes a big sip of his drink then waves dramatically to someone over Jeongin’s head.

“Jisung! Come sit!!” 

Jeongin stares at Felix in disbelief as Jisung sits down and the two boys begin a conversation about something Jeongin couldn't give two shits about. He can’t focus.

What did Felix just say? He wants him? What the hell does that mean? Does Felix like him? Did he just say he wanted to court Jeongin, in the most nonchalant way ever and then completely change conversations? 

What is happening?

The rest of his lunch is spent silently staring at Felix and Jisung talk (which for the record is a very entertaining thing to watch since they flail their arms around all over the place and Jisung almost falls off the seat at one point from laughing too hard) and stress about what Felix just said to him.

He needs to talk to Minho.

* * *

It's midnight and Minho is restocking shelves when someone comes bursting into the store, the bell ringing loudly and the door slamming against the wall as it opens. Minho jumps at the sudden loud noise, dropping a cup of ramen that was in his hand. His heart rate slows once he realizes the person is just Jeongin, who is frantically looking around the store, presumably for Minho. Jeongin eventually spots him and storms over.

“Minho, I need your help.” He says, panting as if he just ran a marathon.

“Did you run here?” Minho asks, picking up the ramen from the floor and placing it on the shelf. He resumes stocking.

“Yes. Right after playing video games with Seungmin and Hyunjin.” Jeongin responds, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and downing it. “I won. For the record.” He says, wiping the water from his chin that spilled out.

Minho glares at him. “You have to pay for that, you know.” 

“yeah yeah,” Jeongin says, waving his hand dismissively, “anyway, I need your help. Something happened today at lunch.”

“At lunch? Why didn't you ask me early?” Minho asks.

“When would I have asked? You were in classes, then teaching dance,” Jeongin retorts, sounding slightly irritated.

“You’re right you’re right, sorry. What do you need?” Minho asks. He walks over to the check out desk, sitting down in the chair behind it and propping up his elbow on the counter. He places his chin in his hand and tilts his head, looking at Jeongin expectantly. Jeongin follows him over and begins pacing back and forth in front of the counter retelling the events from lunch while Minho listens, following his movements with his eyes.

“… and I just don’t know what it means!” Jeongin finishes, panting again, this time from how fast he was talking.

“Why didn’t you talk to Seungmin and Hyunjin about this when you were playing video games with them?”

“I did!” Jeongin shouts, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

“And?” Minho questions, ringing up Jeongin’s water and just paying for it himself with the cash in his pocket.

“Seungmin said that Felix is always that blunt and it probably didn’t mean anything and I should just take it as a compliment and move on.”

“And what did Hyunjin say?”

“Hyunjin got all giddy and excited and then called Changbin to tell him that me and Felix were going to start dating and that we should have a double wedding when we all graduate,” Jeongin sighs, dropping his head in defeat.

“Yikes.”

Just then, the bells above the door chime, indicating the arrival of another person.

Minho lazily looks over to the door, shooting up to a standing position when he sees who it is. Right there, still hovering by the entrance of the convenience store, is Jisung. He looks lost, standing there in his oversized sweatshirt, sleeves so long they cover the entirety of his hands. He raises his hand to wave; the sleeve of his shirt flapping over his tiny hand with the motion. Minho smiles polietly and waves back, wondering why Jisung was there anyway. Jisung pads over slowly, and Minho notes how tiny and cute he is swimming in that large sweatshirt.

Wait. Cute?

“Hey,” Jisung says shyly, before Minho has the chance to over-analyze his last thought.

“Hey,” Minho responds, sounding just as shy. Jeongin glances back and forth between the two.

“Uh.. I’m gonna go,” Jeongin says backing up towards the exit.

“Innie you don’t have to,” Minho says quickly sticking out his arm in an attempt to stop him. “You came for advice. Or to rant. Or... whatever…” Minho says, now realizing that maybe Jeongin wants to leave because he doesn't want to talk about this with Jisung present.

“Oh?” Jisung questions, perking up a bit and looking at Jeongin. He wiggles his eyebrows at Jeongin. “About what?” he asks. He skips over to the fridge and takes out a grape soda, opening it and chugging half of it right there. When he removes the drink from his lips, he lets out a loud burp. He grins proudly at the other boys. Jeongin breaks out into laughter and Jisung curtsies.

“What’s with you two and drinking things before buying them,” Minho mutters to himself, which just causes Jeongin to laugh louder and Jisung to skip back over to them, pulling up the other stool from behind the counter and settling himself right next to Minho. He folds his hands in front of himself and puts on a serious face.

“Now, my child, do tell what it is that is so dire,” Jisung says, with a (British?) accent.

Jeongin starts laughing once again, “what the hell accent was that supposed to be!?” 

Jisung waves a hand around dismissively and tries to suppress his smile that’s creeping onto his face, “shhshhheshh, just tell.”

After repeating the story for the second time, Jeongin stares at the two boys that are sitting behind the counter.

“Yikes.” Jisung says after a brief pause.

Jeongin sighs once again. “Yeah. So I don’t know what to do.”

  
“Well,” Jisung says standing up and walking over to the snack aisle, he grabs a bag of chips and rips it open, shoving a handful into his mouth, “do you like Felix like that?” he asks, barely audible due to his mouth being so full.

Minho rolls his eyes and grumbles to himself again about paying first, but Jeongin and Jisung ignore him.

“I don't know, we just met,” Jeongin says, reaching into Jisung’s chip bag. Jisung nods, pondering.

“Well. I can't tell you if Felix is serious or not, that seems like something he would joke about, but also something he would say honestly straight to someones face. So. I’d say, if I were you, I’d just wait it out. Hang out with him, see how you feel, see how he acts, and go from there. If nothing else, Felix is one of my best friends, and I know all my friends really want you to be a part of our group.” Jisung pats Jeongin on the shoulder and sits back down on the stool next to Minho. They are unnecessarily close, not that Minho really minds. He can feel their thighs pressing together and can smell Jisung’s cologne. It smells good.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Jeongin says, smiling softly at Jisung, “Thanks. That was way better advice than Seungmin and Hyunjin gave me.” he finishes, Jisung chuckles.

“Yeah. I love those two and they can be great listeners, but they aren't the best when it comes to romantic troubles,” Jisung shrugs. Minho feels his shoulder brush against his own.

“Well, I’m gonna head home now, it’s getting pretty late. Thanks again, Jisung. See you later Minho,” Jeongin says, and with that he's gone.

Minho looks over at Jisung who is happily munching on his chips, dancing a little to himself with each bite. He notices how big his cheeks get when he eats, the temptation to poke them seemingly unbearable. He clears his throat to rid the thought from his mind, but it just causes Jisung to look up at him mid chew, his cheeks puffed out and eyes wide. He looks so cute Minho feels like screaming. Why is he thinking this?

“Um.. so why did you come here?” Minho asks, trying to distract himself from his own mind.

“Oh uh, well…” Jiung stutters, trying to find the right words, “I felt bad earlier, I knew I made you uncomfortable when I asked you about your jobs and I wanted to come and apologize and also I figured maybe you could use some company cause ya know it’s late and yeah I don’t know…” he trails off, scratching the back of his head out of awkwardness.

“Oh,” Minho responds, unsure of what to say. _That’s so cute._ “Well thanks. And really it’s okay. I just… didn't feel like talking about it earlier. It’s not really a big secret or anything.” 

Jisung nods. "Well. Just know if you ever need to talk..."

And that was how Minho found himself telling Jisung his whole life story. Jisung stood up and grabbed them both instant ramen, boiling the water over by the microwave while Minho interrupted his own story to ask if Jisung was ever going to pay for all this food he was eating.

Jisung ended up leaving the store around 3:00 am, (after eventually paying for his food), telling Minho he’d text him when he got home safe and waving goodbye with his cute little sweater paws. At 3:34 Minho got a text:

 **Jisung:** I made it home safe. Thank you for opening up to me. Goodnight, Minho.

And for the first time in a long time, Minho could see himself making a friend.

Or maybe more.


	8. Chapter 8

“How did that sound?” Chan asks Felix as the music comes to an end. They are sitting in the small recording room in the back of the music building that Chan has claimed as his own. 

“I thought it sounded really good!” Felix exclaims, excitement in his voice.

Chan is relieved to hear this, considering he’s been working on it non stop since Monday night.

“I can’t believe you composed this masterpiece in two days,” Felix says, eyes still staring at the computer screen, “This project isn't due for another three weeks and you already have the track finished. I’m so impressed.” He shakes his head in disbelief.

Chan smiles back at Felix. He feels very thankful that Felix seems to like it. He’s only gotten 3 hours of sleep these past four days— so he better like it.

“I’m still thinking of adjusting this one part,” Chan says, rewinding a bit and replaying the section about 45 seconds from the end. He feels like that part needs a bit of work.

“Oh that’s great,” says Felix, perking up a bit, “if you’re reworking that part, could you slow it down a bit so I could choreograph a slow part into the song? I think that’d be pretty cool if we could—”

“Slow part?” Chan asks, cutting Felix off.

“Yeah,” Felix says, looking at Chan. “I was thinking for the final piece, we could have a slow part that way I could show off some of my slow improve then have a build up to—”

“No,” Chan snaps, voice heavy with irritation, “I’m not putting in a slow part. It wouldn’t go with the rest of the piece.”

“Oh. Okay…” Felix responds, looking down at his hands. “You don’t have to put that in then. I can just work a slow part in for my next project…”

Chan grunts in response. “A slow part,” he mutters to himself, typing away at the keypad, “what a dumb idea.”

“Excuse me?” Felix asks, shooting his head up to glare at Chan.

“I said that was a dumb idea,” Chan retorts, staring right back at him.

“I thought it could be a cool idea,” Felix answers, standing up, “you could just say no politely. You don’t have to be an ass about it.” Felix’s voice begins to rise.

“I have an idea in mind and I don’t want it to be ruined by your stupidity,” Chan comes back with, he can feel a head ache starting on.

“Ya know what Chan? This was supposed to be a collaborative project. You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to choreograph a fast dance for my portion of the project. You just did what you wanted, like you always do. And when I suggest one small thing to make it so I can show off my talents to my professor, you shoot me down in the most dickish way possible. So fuck you.” and with that, Felix storms out of the room.

Chan stares at the door that Felix just exited from. He shakes his head in frustration. He tries to go back to reediting the section he didn’t like, but his head is beginning to throb and he can no longer focus.

It’s not that Felix’s idea was actually terrible, it was just not what he was envisioning for this piece. Granted… he also was envisioning vocals for this piece, but he just now remembers that this specific project has a no vocals requirement. 

Shit.

He shouldn’t have been such an ass to Felix. He always gets like this when he doesn’t sleep. Maybe Jisung is right, maybe he should get some help, He doesn't want to keep taking it out on other people; he was just mean to his friend for no reason, all because he was overly tired.

Chan rubs his temples again. He’s gonna have to draft this piece and restart this whole project again since he really wants the composition in front of him to have vocals and their joint project can’t.

He sighs. If he had remembered that requirement sooner, then he could've listened to Felix’s ideas and made him a song that fits Felix’s vision too. He always forgets things when he’s tired.

He stares at his screen. What is he supposed to make now? His head is empty. No ideas, no muse. Nothing. He doesn’t know how to start, and it’s making his head ache worse.

He’s too tired to do this right now.

* * *

“So what kind of piece do you want to compose?” Hyunjin asks Changbin as they’re sitting at lunch with Seungmin and Jeongin. 

“I don’t mind baby, what kind of piece do you want to choreograph?” Changbin asks back, intertwining their fingers.

“I’ll dance to whatever you make,” Hyunjin responds looking at Changbin lovingly.

“I’ll make whatever you want to dance to,” Changbin responds back tucking a strand of hair behind Hyunjin’s ear.

“I’m going to throw up,” Seungmin states. Hyunjin and Changbin snap their heads toward him. Hyunjin’s cheeks begin to heat up, “S-sorry,” he stutters out.

“It’s fine. It’s cute. Right?” Jeongin says, elbowing Seungmin in the side.

“Oh yes. The absolute cutest,” Seungmin responds sarcastically, batting his eyelashes dramatically. Changbin glares at him.

“What are you guys even talking about?” Jeongin asks, moving the conversation along.

“Our project we’re doing together!” Hyunjin chirps, smiling. “It’s a collab project between our two classes. He has to produce a song with no lyrics or vocals, and we have to choreograph a dance to it!”

“Is that the same class Minho has? Where he’s partnering with Jisung?” Jeongin asks.

“Yep! That’s the one!” Hyunjin responds enthusiastically.

“Ah. That makes sense. That must’ve been why Jisung stopped by the convenience store last night to see Minho.”

Seungmin pauses midbite. “Jisung went to the convenience store last night?” He asks, looking quizzically at Jeongin.

“Yeah… I was there hanging out with Minho as he was working and he stopped by.”

“Doesn’t Minho not work there till like 10pm?” Changbin asks.

Jeongin looks around to all the boys who are all staring at him intensely. “Uh… his shifts are 11-4… why?”

“Huh…” Seungmin mumbles, sounding surprised. Hyunjin and Changbin exchange looks before shrugging.

“Why do you all look so confused? It’s not that weird. He showed up a little past midnight.” Jeongin says, getting confused by the way the boys seem to be reacting to this news.

“It’s just out of character for Jisung. He’s usually in his room from like 8pm until the next morning during the school week,” Seungmin explains, “it’s usually really hard to get him to stay out past 9 or to leave his room once he’s in there. Especially to interact with another person.”

“Oh…” Jeongin responds, starting to understand a little. “Well. Minho said he stayed until like 3am last night.”

“3am??” Seungmin exclaims, coughing on his water. Jeongin pats his back, but nods.

“Damn. He doesn’t even stay out that late on weekends.” Changbin says, chuckling a bit, “Wonder how Minho did it.”

Jeongin looks around at the other boys’ faces. By the way they’re acting, you’d think Jisung never goes out or hangs out with people ever.

“I thought Jisung was like, really popular and has a ton of friends and stuff?” Jeongin questions.

“He is super popular, but I wouldn’t say he has a lot of friends. He doesn’t tend to actually hangout with anyone that isn’t us. He’ll say hi to people at parties and at school, but he never actually talks directly to anyone. He just talks to us, but he’s energetic, as you’ve probably noticed, so people have seen how funny and charming and talented he is and so everyone loves him.” Hyunjin answers.

“Everyone wants to be his friend, but Jisung never lets anyone in. I feel special that I even managed to become friends with him in the first place.” Seungmin adds.

“How _did_ you all become friends with him then?” Jeongin asks.

“I’d say it started with Felix,” Changbin answers, looking off into space as he tries to recall everything. 

“Oh for sure,” Hyunjin continues on. “Since Felix was his freshman roommate, he’d always drag Jisung out of the room anytime he’d want to do something. Felix is a persistent bugger so I think it was easier for Jisung to listen to him rather than fight it. If it wasn’t for Felix, I doubt any of us would be friends with him.... Jisung basically warmed up to us due to mere exposure.”

“Or in other words, he was forced to be our friend,” Seungmin laughs and rolls his eyes. Jeongin looks around with sad eyes.

“Will he be friends with me?” Jeongin asks, voice small.

“Of course he will,” Hyunjin says reassuringly, “it may take a while, but with enough interactions, he’ll fall in love with you.” Jeongin nods slowly, sad face still there.

“Don’t worry, Jeongin. He will. It took Jisung our entire freshman year before he wanted to be friends with me, even though we all hung out everyday.” Jeongin stares at him surprised and Hyunjin giggles.

“It was like, two weeks until summer vacation, and we were all sitting around one weekend watching a movie. Jisung had walked over to where I was sitting and sat down right next to be, flung his legs over my lap, and buried his head into my neck. I was scared to say anything because I had been trying all year to get him to warm up to me and I didn’t want to ruin the moment, so I stayed silent. And then halfway through the movie, he wrapped both his arms around my waist, cuddled even closer and whispered, 'thank you for being one of my best friends.'” Hyunjin grabs his chest at the memory. “I literally started crying and told him I loved him and he wiped my tears and shook his head and called me stupid. Then when I finally calmed down and stopped crying he whispered ‘I guess I kind of love you too’ and kissed my cheek. It was magical. I don’t even think Changbin telling me he loves me tops that moment.” Changbin humphs at this and Jeongin and Seungmin burst out into laughter.

“I didn’t realize Jisung doesn’t really like talking to people he’s not friends with,” Jeongin finally says after his laugh dies off, “I was kinda... distraught, yesterday, and he asked me what was wrong and even gave me advice.” The four boys look at Jeongin as if he has three heads.

“Wow,” Changbin finally says after a brief pause, “looks like you’re well on your way then. That was pretty fast.”

“And Minho too it looks like. Considering he went there, willingly, at night, and stayed for that long.” Seungmin emphasizes. 

Eventually the boys have to leave for class. But before Jeongin leaves, a thought pops into his head.

**2:51PM**

**Jeongin:** Hey Minho, did Jisung go to the store last night to talk about your project together?

 **Minho:** No? He just came to hangout and talk. Why?

 **Jeongin:** No reason. Have a good rest of your day!

 **Minho:** okay? you too babes

Jeongin quirks his eyebrow, but then smiles.

Interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

“Where’s Seungmin?” Jeongin asks from the floor, reaching over Felix’s lap to grab a handful of gummy bears and shoving them into his mouth. As he goes to sit back down, Felix grabs his waist and pulls him into his lap grinning down at him proudly. Jeongin just stares up at Felix with a deadpan expression. Eventually he opens his mouth widely and points to it, which leads to Felix feeding him gummy bears one by one. Jeongin happily chews as Felix watches with a smile tugging his lips.

“Bitch I'm right here,” Seungmin mutters from next to the pair.

“Oops,” he giggles, lifting his hand to block a gummy bear from entering his mouth. Felix pouts dramatically and Jeongin rolls his eyes, letting Felix feed him after all. Seungmin reaches over and ruffles Jeongin’s hair roughly. Jeongin squirms at the contact, and Felix’s grin grows bigger.

“So, what movie are we watching?” Seungmin asks, standing up to leave Felix and Jeongin alone on the floor and plops down on the far left couch next to Changbin.

“Can we watch a horror movie?” Changbin asks, perking up a bit.

“What?? No!” Jisung shouts from the other side of the room. He grabs his blanket and covers his head with it.

“Jisung we haven't even picked one yet,” Changbin says and throws a pillow across the room, hitting Jisung in the head and making him fall over dramatically, kicking the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and flinging it all over the room. 

“Good going dumbass,” Seungmin says to him, rolling his eyes.

“heh... oops,” Jisung says sheepishly, curling up into himself.

“Well, because of that, we’re watching a horror movie,” Chan says smiling cheekily at Jisung and winking. Jisung pouts in response, grabbing a piece of popcorn off the ground and eating it, sticking out his tongue at Changbin when he looks at him in disgust.

“We could watch a romantic comedy!” Hyunjin exclaims, excitedly. He runs over to the couch and lays himself down across Changbin and Seungmin, head in Changbin’s lap. Changbin smiles down at him and begins stroking his hair, Hyunjin hums in response. 

“Ew god, please no,” Seungmin pleads. Hyunjin side eyes him, and sees that Seungmin looks visibly uncomfortable at the suggestion of a romance movie.

“That’s okay. We can do the horror one. I’ll have Changbin to protect me,” Hyunjin adds and smiles up at Changbin lovingly. Changbin smiles back and kisses Hyunjin’s nose, causing him to giggle. 

As Changbin scrolls through the movies and Seungmin declines every. single. one., Jisung crawls over to Jeongin and Felix, who are still cuddling in the same position on the floor and thumb wrestling.

“Hey Jeongin,” Jisung whispers laying on top of him. Jeongin and Felix both grunt from the weight. Felix readjusts his legs so the two boys can lay more comfortably in his lap.

“Whats up?” Jeongin asks, wrapping his arms around Jisung. Jisung lays his head in Jeongin’s neck.

“Is Minho coming over?” He asks quietly, hoping only Jeongin hears him. Based on the way Felix chuckles above them, he assumes he failed at that wish.

“I don’t think so,” Jeongin whispers back, scratching Jisung’s back, “he gets out of work at 10:00 and has his cafe job tomorrow morning at 9:00.”

“Oh,” Jisung mumbles quietly, sounding upset. Jeongin turns his head slightly to try and look at Jisung’s face that’s still buried in his neck. He smiles knowingly. 

“You can text him and ask though. There’s no harm in that.”

Jisung whines. 

“Text him, Sungie,” Jeongin says reassuringly.

Jisung lifts his head at the use of the nickname and stares into Jeongin’s eyes. He stares for a while, causing Jeongin to feel slightly uncomfortable, but he stays put, letting Jisung examine him.

Eventually, Jisung nods and crawls off of him to the other side of the room. Jeongin looks up at Felix and Felix smiles, tucking a strand of Jeongin’s hair behind his ear.

“You’re a sweet boy." Jeongin blushes slightly at the compliment, "and Jisung seems to be warming up to you fast,” Felix comments.

“I think he may be warming up to Minho even faster,” Jeongin whispers, quirking an eyebrow. Felix’s eyes widen, about to open his mouth to question what he means when Hyunjin interrupts.

“Everyone shut up it’s starting! Chan hurry hurry!” Hyunjin shouts, curling his large body into Changbin’s side. Changbin kisses the top of his head.

Chan turns off the lights and scurries to the couch away from the couple and Seungmin. Jeongin and Felix eventually get off the floor and situate themselves with Chan on that couch, the three boys tangling up together.

“Jisung you coming?” Chan asks, moving over a little to make room on the couch for him.

“Um. In a little bit. You can start without me,” Jisung answers and goes into his room. Chan shrugs and turns his attention to the movie.

* * *

Jisung paces back and forth in his room trying to decide whether or not he should text Minho. It’s 9:48, so his time is running out. He’s scared if he texts Minho after he’s already home from teaching dance then he’ll definitely not want to come.

Jisung sighs.

He’s not quite sure what it is about Minho that makes him want to be his friend so badly, but he does. With a surge of courage, Jisung texts him.

**9:51PM**

**Jisung:** Hey Minho! Everyone is over at my dorm right now, idk if Jeongin told you or anything… but I was wondering if you wanted to come hang! We’re watching a movie right now and Jeongin is here and I know he misses you and I think Seungmin wants to see you too and probably Chan and probably everyone else too so yeah let me know!

Jisung had hit send.

Jisung had typed that message, quickly, without thinking and didn't look it over before he sent it.

Now he is screaming into his pillow because what the hell was that?

What kind of embarrassing shit is that? Minho is going to never talk to him again.

Oh no. Oh god. Minho will never speak to him again.

Help.

What should he do. Does he run away? Oh god. Where’s his razor? No he can't, his friends are outside.

Minho is going to tell Jeongin and he’s going to tell Felix and Felix is going to tell Seungmin and Seungmin is going to tell Changbin and Changbin is going to tell—

**Minho:** I’d love to Jisung

 **Minho:** I’ll see you in 20 mins

Jisung stares at his phone smiling until he hears the knock on the door.

“Who is that at the door?” Hyunjin asks, lifting his head from Changbin’s lap and looking around the room. Chan pauses the movie and goes to stand up, but is stopped as Jisung comes running out of his room.

“I got it, I got it!” he shouts and shuffles over to the door, opening it.

“Hi,” Jisung says quietly, a soft smile on his lips. Minho smiles back and raises his hand to give a tiny wave.

“Hey.”

“Hey Minho!” Jeongin screams from across the room. Jisung and Minho both jump from the loud voice and turn to look at him.

“Come in or leave, we’re trying to watch a movie,” Felix yells, waving at Chan to push play.

Jisung and Minho exchange an awkward glance before Jisung steps to the side and motions for Minho to come in. As Minho walks past him, Jisung gets a whiff of Minho’s freshly shampooed hair.

He smells good.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Jisung asks, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot and avoiding eye contact.

“Why do you seem so shy tonight?” Minho asks, ignoring his question and examining Jisung carefully. 

“I don’t know,” Jisung says, eyes fixed to the ground, “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“You invited me didn’t you?” Minho teases.

Jisung peaks up at Minho from under his eyelashes, “You didn’t come last weekend.”

“You didn’t text me that time,” Minho smiles as he grabs Jisung’s wrist and starts dragging him towards the TV room.

“Come on,” he says, “Let’s go watch.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Minsung <3

Minho wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, with a tiny, sleepy Jisung sitting above him poking his cheeks repeatedly.

“Minhooo, wake uuupp,” Jisung slurs poking him again. As he goes to poke one more time, Minho catches his hand with his to stop him.

“I’m awake now,” he grumbles.

“oh,” Jisung smiles shyly, “good morning.”

“Mmm,” Minho groans and sits up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“What time is it?” He asks, still holding onto Jisung’s hand. Jisung is looking down at the skin to skin contact as he answers.

“It’s 8:10,” Jisung mumbles, finally looking back up at Minho, “I’m gonna go shower,” he quickly says, and jumps off the bed, scurrying towards the bathroom, his little sweatshirt paws flowing as he runs.

Minho watches him leave, and smiles. He thinks back to last night.

The two of them had wandered into the TV room only to see that there was not enough room on the couches for the two of them to sit together. Jisung had whined to Felix to move next to Seungmin on the other couch so they could fit, but he refused, hugging tightly onto Jeongin’s neck.

With a humph, Jisung had run into his room and returned with every blanket from his room (and Jisung owns A LOT of blankets), and started organizing them on the floor in front of the couch that Jeongin, Felix, and Chan were on. Felix started yelling at him to shut up when he started humming to himself happily while making his creation. Minho thought it was adorable though, so he didn’t particularly care that the other boys were getting annoyed with them. Eventually, Jisung turned around and tugged Minho down to the floor with him, wrapping them both up in his comforter and giving Minho a big grin.

The rest of the movie was spent with Jisung clinging onto Minho's arm for dear life and staring at the TV with wide eyes. Every time a scary part would pop up on the screen, Jisung would jump and bury his face into Minho’s chest. At one point Jisung jumped so high, he practically landed in Minho’s lap. It got to the point where Minho was just watching Jisung rather than the movie.

When midnight rolled around, Minho decided it was time to go home since he had work the next morning at 9:00. Jisung had pouted and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes, begging him to stay. Minho eventually agreed (because how can you say no to Jisung?) but only on the condition that they go to bed right then. Jisung had nodded excitedly and scooped up his blankets, leading Minho to his bedroom since the other boys wanted to start a new movie. They agreed to share Jisung’s double bed considering they cuddled the whole movie, so what difference would it make if they cuddled when they slept?

After about 20 minutes of laying in silence, Jisung had scooted closer to Minho and wrapped an arm around his waist. Minho could feel Jisung’s breath against his neck when he asked if he could go to work with him in the morning.

So that’s where they are now, with him waking up in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, with the tiny Jisung that was poking his cheeks earlier now taking a shower so he can go to work with Minho.

* * *

Jisung has been sitting at the cafe counter for the past 5 hours. Every once in a while, he will look up at Minho and tell him a story, or something funny, or order another coffee (he’s had 4 so far), but besides that, he’s been silently sitting while working on some homework. It’s actually been really nice for Minho because watching Jisung’s concentration face is intoxicating and time has been flying by.

“Could we get dinner together after your shift ends?” Jisung asks suddenly, looking up from his computer and making eye contact with Minho.

“Yeah sure,” Minho answers quickly, then pauses, “but it would have to be fast, because I also teach at the studio at 7:00.” He gives Jisung an apologetic smile.

“That’s okay,” Jisung says reassuringly, “do you think I could watch you teach tonight too?” He asks, leaning forward in anticipation.

“You want to do that?” Minho questions, surprised that Jisung would want to waste even more of his Saturday watching Minho work.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? I love watching my friends do the things they enjoy,” Jisung answers simply, and goes back to his computer. Minho stares at him.

Did he just say friends?

Are him and Jisung friends already? Did he finally make his first friend? Minho’s heart starts to beat and he can feel his face start to heat up, so he turns around so Jisung can’t see him.

He finally has a friend.

* * *

“Jisung no, let me pay for my own food,” Minho complains when Jisung hands his credit card to the waiter. The waiter hovers for a second before Jisung shoos him off.

“No,” Jisung says, grabbing for Minho’s hand, “the gentleman always pays for the first date.” Minho’s jaw drops involuntarily at that comment, causing Jisung to burst out into laughter.

“I’m just kidding!” he exclaims between laughs, “Oh my god you should see your face,” he wipes a tear from his eye. Minho huffs in response and crosses his arms over his chest.

“How am I supposed to react when the cutest boy in the world insinuates we’re on a date?” Minho teases back.

“Touché,” Jisung shrugs. He then looks around the restaurant dramatically, leaning forward and indicating that Minho should do the same. He lifts his hand to his mouth and whispers, “Are we supposed to kiss now?”

Minho looks around too, playing along. “I think so,” he responds, whispering as well, “however, I usually don’t kiss on the first date.”

“Damn,” Jisung says clicking his tongue. He sits back in his chair. “Next time then, right?” he smirks at Minho and winks. Minho chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“If you’re so lucky.”

Jisung giggles at this and stands up, dramatically bowing to Minho and linking arms with him as they exit the restaurant. The walk to the dance studio is filled with Jisung making cheesy fake date jokes and Minho pushing the thought of him wishing this was a real date to the back of his mind.

* * *

“5, 6, 7, 8…” Minho repeats as he paces back and forth at the front of the studio, watching the kids in his class do the routine he taught. He glances over to the lobby where Jisung is sitting, watching, curled up into a tiny ball in the chair he’s perched in.

Minho can’t help but think about how tiny and cute Jisung is, knees tucked up under his sweatshirt like that. He wants to put him in his pocket and keep him forever. 

Jesus Christ. 

Why is he thinking like this? Jisung is his first friend he’s ever made and if these thoughts keep popping up into his mind he’s going to ruin their friendship.

He can’t ruin his first friendship.

Minho turns away from Jisung in an attempt to ignore his thoughts. He looks back at the dancers.

“Again from the top,” he shouts.

* * *

Jisung can’t take his eyes off Minho. The way he dances is mesmerizing. The way he interacts with the kids is heartwarming. The way he teaches is captivating.

Everything about Minho is perfect.

Jisung smiles to himself as he watches Minho high five the children on their way out of the studio, each child meeting up with their parent and exiting the building. Eventually, it is just him and Minho in the small studio, looking at each other.

“I’m sorry if that was boring,” Minho says at last, packing up his things and walking over to Jisung, “but you wanted to come. So that’s on you.” he finishes, standing over the chair Jisung is sitting in.

Jisung looks up at him and smiles, “I had fun. You’re an amazing dancer.” Jisung stands up, making it so Minho’s face is only a few inches away from his. 

“Thank you,” Minho breathes, not moving. They stay like this for a minute, staring at each other, far to close for two people to be standing. Minho then coughs, taking a step back.

“Should we, uh, head out?” he stutters, now looking everywhere except at him. Jisung frowns slightly at this, but follows him towards the door anyway. 

The walk back to campus takes a while, Minho mentioning how he normally drives to the studio. Jisung jokingly shushes him, telling him he could use the exercise, which just results in Minho pushing him. Jisung giggles.

He likes Minho. A lot actually. More than he thought possible for him to like someone. He usually doesn’t pursue friendships with people because they wouldn't like the real him anyway, so why waste the time? But Minho is different.

Minho makes him feel happy and comfortable. Minho makes him want to open up to him like he did to Jisung the other day in the convenience store.

But he’s scared. He’s never told anyone before about the depression. About the self harm. He doesn’t know how people would react. How would Minho react? Would he not want to be his friend anymore?

No. Jisung decides. No, I can’t tell him. He’d leave me.

“Jisung?” Minho suddenly says, surprising him. He looks at Minho who’s looking at the pavement below them, kicking loose rocks as he walks.

“Can I ask you something?” Jisung just nods, starting to worry what Minho might say and why he's acting so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Why do you want to be my friend?” Jisung stops walking, surprised by the question. “It’s just,” Minho continues, “I told you that I’m always busy and have never had time for friends before. I told you about my mom and how I still let her control my life even though I’m an adult and should know better. I told you all my baggage. I can't manage friends. I've never had friends. Why would someone like you want to be my friend?” Minho’s voice quivers slightly at the end of that sentence, causing Jisung to react. He takes a step forward and engulfs Minho into a hug.

“We all have baggage Minho,” Jisung says, rubbing circles into his back, “and I think today is proof enough that I don’t care about your busy schedule. I’ll come everyday to hangout at the coffee shop, convenience store, dance studio, wherever. As long as I can see you.” Jisung hears a sniffle and tightens his grip around Minho’s shoulders. "Plus," Jisung adds, "someone like you is the exact person someone like me wants as a friend."

They stand there for a few moments, soaking in each other's warmth.

“Thank you,” Minho finally whispers, lips brushing against Jisung’s neck.

Jisung's heart skips a beat, but he ignores it.

"Always."


	11. Chapter 11

Hyunjin has been hovering in front of Seungmin’s bedroom door for the past 5 minutes, building the courage to knock. He’s been worried about Seungmin since Friday night, but hasn’t gotten around to talking to him yet. He wanted to yesterday, but before he even woke up, Seungmin had disappeared to the library. He didn’t return till late that night, after him and Changbin were already cuddled up in his bed, and he was not about to leave his boyfriends arms— sorry not sorry.

But it’s now the next morning and Changbin has left with Jisung to go hangout with Chan, and Felix is still passed out in his room, so Hyunjin is taking the opportunity now to talk to Seungmin. Well, he will take the opportunity as soon as he knocks on the door. It’s been 7 minutes now.

Hyunjin takes a deep breath and finally knocks. He hears shuffling and then the door opens, showing Seungmin with ruffled hair and his glasses on, a pencil behind his ear and a coffee stain on his shirt. He tilts his head at Hyunjin questioningly.

“Hey,” Hyunjin drawls, shifting on his feet, “can we talk?” Seungmin just shrugs and steps aside, letting Hyunjin enter. Hyunjin walks in and sits on the foot of Seungmin’s bed. He bounces a few times, but then shuffles back so he's resting on the headboard. Seungmin sits back down in his desk chair, closing his textbook and picking up is coffee mug. He faces Hyunjin on his bed, and takes a sip.

“So what’s up?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’m just concerned,” Hyunjin starts, playing with his fingers, “you seemed a little off on Friday and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” He looks up at Seungmin as he waits for a response. Seungmin hesitates a moment, mug hovering against his lips. 

Seungmin eventually starts talking, “It was nothing I promis-.”

“Min,” Hyunjin interrupts, staring at him with worry in his eyes. Seungmin sighs and sets down his mug.

“Honestly?” Seungmin asks, eyes beginning to water.

“Please.”

“I’ve just been feeling kind of weird ever since you and Changbin started dating,” Seungmin whispers, beginning to pick at his fingernails. “But not because I like you or Changbin!” Seungmin quickly hurries out shaking his hands towards Hyunjin. Hyunjin lets out a breathy chuckle.

“I know Minnie, don’t worry.”

“Okay, good, I’m just making sure,” Seungmin breathes out, he places his hands back in his lap. “It just got me thinking about couples and dating and… I don’t know,” Seungmin stands and looks at Hyunjin awkwardly. Hyunjin smiles gently and opens his arms, inviting Seungmin into a hug.

Seungmin crawls onto the bed and between Hyunjin’s legs, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and resting his head on his chest. Hyunjin hugs him back and starts stroking his back.

“What even made you feel worried?” Seungmin mumbles into his chest. Hyunjin can feel the warmth from his breath as he speaks.

“Honestly, it was when I recommended the romcom,” Hyunjin responds, “I know you normally aren’t a fan of them, but that night, you just seemed visibly uncomfortable at the suggestion, and I didn’t know why.”

Seungmin is silent for a moment but nods slowly. “Thank you for that, by the way,” Seungmin mutters tightening his grip on Hyunjin’s waist, “thank you for being able to read my expressions, and not forcing me to watch it.”

“Of course, Min,” Hyunjin soothes, beginning to run his fingers through Seungmin’s soft hair, “you’re my best friend. But why, baby? What’s going on?”

Seungmin sniffles, “I don’t know, Jinnie. I’ve been so confused lately. You know I’ve never been interested in dating. All through high school you’d have crushes and go on dates, and I’d deny anyone who’d ask me out. I just thought it was because school was more important and I was too young to care. But now, I see you and Changbin, and Felix and Jeongin, which is a different story that I don’t feel like discussing right now, and I feel like maybe I should start dating, but…” he lets out a stuttered sigh, indicating that he’s going to start crying. Hyunjin holds on tight. “I don’t want to. The thought makes me feel sick. Going on dates, holding hands in public, kissing…” Hyunjin feels his shirt begin to dampen where Seungmin’s head lay. “I don’t know what it means, Jin. I don’t know, but I’m scared.”

Hyunjin is silent. He doesn’t know what to say. Maybe Seungmin just hasn’t found the right person yet. But he doesn't want to say that because what if Seungmin doesn't want the right person? Hyunjin doesn't know what it means either so he can’t help with words, all he can do is hold Seungmin as he starts to cry.

“I love you, Minnie,” Hyunjin whispers, and kisses the top of Seungmin’s head.

* * *

“Jeongin!” Felix shouts, storming into the coffee shop. Everyone at the tables turn and look at him as he power walks to the cafe counter where Jeongin is perched, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Y-yes?” Jeongin stutters looking around in confusion.

Felix stops right in front of him, giving a small wave to Minho who is also staring at him from behind the counter.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You weren’t at your dorm, not in the library, weren’t at our house with Seungmin. Then it came to me,” Felix pauses for dramatic effect, “coffee shop with Minho!” Felix exclaims, flailing his arms around.

“Really great deductive skills there, Felix,” Minho laughs from behind the counter. Felix glares at him.

“Shut it, pretty boy,” Felix points at him. Minho laughs again, sticking his arms up in surrender.

“Okay…” Jeongin draws out, “but why were you looking for me?”

Felix pauses. His plan was to come here and… what exactly? Shit. He didn’t really think this through. 

He got woken up this morning from the commotion in the kitchen when Changbin was leaving the apartment. He could hear as Changbin and Hyunjin kissed goodbye and Jisung gagged dramatically. He tried to go back to sleep, but then he heard mumbling coming from Seungmin’s room. He knows he shouldn’t have eavesdropped, he knows that, but he's nosy (and also kinda wanted cuddles) and then he heard what Seungmin said and all he could think about was Jeongin.

Sweet, adorable, Jeongin.

He thought Jeongin was cute when they first met, but it was just a passing thought. Initially he thought Hyunjin liked him, based on how cuddly he was being with the boy they’d just met. But he could also see the pain in Changbin’s eyes that first night they brought Jeongin over. So he intervened, for his best friend’s sake. Sorry Hyunjin, Changbin’s feelings were coming first.

What started out as a favor to get Hyunjin away from Jeongin, turned into them cuddling on the floor and Felix realizing that Jeongin really is the most adorable human being he's ever laid eyes on. Since that day, Felix couldn't stop thinking about him. His smile, his eyes, his laugh, his little dimples.

He wasn't going to do anything about it because even though he was rooting for Changbin to get his man, he wasn't about to take Hyunjin’s man either. Does that make sense?

Anyway, turned out Hyunjin didn't like Jeongin, which meant, now, Felix’s feelings for Jeongin were turning real with every moment they spent together. And this morning, after eavesdropping on Seungmin and Hyunjin’s conversation, that’s when it really hit him. He's developed a crush on Jeongin.

He wants to tell Jeongin but how will he respond? When he joked (well, half joked) about wanting him that one day at lunch Jeongin looked like he wanted to run away. Maybe they should just stick to being friends, at least until he gets a better understanding of Jeongin's feelings.

“I wanted to ask you out on a date,” Felix blurts out. Wait, _excuse you brain_ that was not the plan.

Jeongin stares at him, dumbfounded. Felix glances over Jeongin’s shoulder to Minho, who is also staring at him in shock.

Shit.

Minho’s going to tell Jisung about this and then everyone’s going to make fun of him. Jeongin is still gaping at him, opening and closing his mouth, but saying nothing.

“Jeongin, I’m just kidding,” Felix laughs, trying to act natural. Jeongin lets out a breath that he was apparently holding in.

“Yeah! I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to go visit the other boys with me at the studio!” Felix lies, hoping Jeongin believes him, and Chan will let them in.

“Oh,” Jeongin says, an unreadable expression on his face, “What boys?”

“Chan, Changbin, and Jisung,” Felix answers, sparing a glance at Minho, who glances back at them out of the corner of his eye when Jisung’s name is mentioned.

“What are they doing at the studio?” Jeongin asks. Felix scratches the back of his head. He doesn't actually know. Again, this wasn't the actual plan.

“Don’t know,” he says, shrugging, “But, I’m a big fan of interrupting people when they’re doing things, and I wanted company this time,” Felix shoots Jeongin a big grin, hoping he agrees.

Jeongin turns around and looks at Minho and then back at Felix.

“Yeah. Okay, sure,” Jeongin agrees, and he stands up. He waves goodbye to Minho and follows Felix out of the coffee shop. 

They walk in silence for a little until Jeongin speaks up.

“So that other day at lunch,” he starts, eyes glued to the pavement, “when you said you wanted me…”

“Yeah?” Felix prompts, heart beginning to speed up.

“That was a joke too then?” he finally asks. Felix looks at him, unsure what to say. His face still is unreadable, so he decides to stick with the safe option.

Felix fakes a laugh, “of course, ya silly,” he ruffles Jeongin’s hair, “just goofing around,” Felix chuckles again.

“Right,” Jeongin responds, looking up at Felix, giving him a half smile, “anyway… race you there?” Jeongin starts running before Felix can even respond.

Felix flashes a big grin and starts chasing after him, screaming incoherently the whole way there.

* * *

Changbin is sitting on the corner couch with Jisung half in his lap watching Chan clip together their piece when the door flies open and in bursts Felix and Jeongin panting heavily.

“I totally won!” Felix yells pointing at Jeongin. Jeongin swats his hand away.

“In your dreams, shorty,” Jeongin retorts. Felix gasps and pounces at Jeongin. Jeongin shrieks and tries to protect himself as Felix lands on his back and starts tickling his sides. Jeongin flails around trying to knock Felix off while Felix laughs loudly in his ear.

Suddenly, there is a loud clearing of a throat. Jeongin and Felix freeze and turn their heads.

Changbin, Jisung, and Chan are all staring at the two boys, completely baffled and confused by what is unfolding in front of them.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jisung finally says. 

“Uhhh…” Jeongin drawls, gently placing Felix on the ground and straightening his shirt. His face is tinted red.

“We just came to visit,” Felix shrugs nonchalantly, and walks over to the boys on the couch. “Fuck over,” he mutters, pushing against Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung grunts and flips Felix off as he scoots over, making room for Felix and Jeongin to sit. Felix waves Jeongin over, who shyly scurries over and sits right next to him.

Changbin watches as Felix gently brushes Jeongin’s hair out of his eyes. He chuckles. 

“Hi, Jeongin,” he says, leaning over and waving at the younger boy. Jeongin smiles back.

“Hey, Changbin,” Jeongin says back, timidly. 

“See, Jeongin,” Felix states, pointing back and fourth between the two, “Changbin doesn't hate you.” Jeongin’s eyes widen.

“Felix, shut up before you embarrass the kid,” Chan snaps from his place at the computer, not even bothering to turn around.

Changbin snorts. “Come on, Jeongin, wanna see what we’re working on?” Changbin stands and extends a hand to Jeongin, walking them over to hover over Chan’s shoulders. 

“Why can’t I see?” Felix exclaims from where he’s still seated on the couch.

“Because you’re annoying,” Jisung chirps from next to him. Felix smacks him on the head.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Chan grunts, stopping the music, “We’re all friends here. Stop being annoying.”

Jeongin glances at Changbin. “Are we?” he asks quietly. Changbin’s heart breaks slightly at the uncertainty in his voice.

“Of course,” he says, giving the boy a side hug, “I’m sorry I got upset with you the other day. But I’m over it. We’re all friends,” he ruffles Jeongin’s hair and the boy giggles.

Jeongin turns his head to look at Felix and Jisung wrestling on the couch.

“Felix and you are best friends right?” Jeongin asks, whispering so only Changbin can hear him.

Changbin looks at Jeongin who is fiddling with his fingers.

He leans in towards Jeongin’s ear. “You want to ask me if Felix has a crush on you, don’t you?” Changbin whispers. Jeongin’s eyes widen in shock.

“How did you…? Why did…?” 

“Hyunjin called me after you told him what Felix said to you. Remember?” Changbin chuckles, rubbing Jeongin’s back reassuringly.

“Oh yeah… right,” Jeongin chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Anyway…” Jeongin prompts, looking at Changbin expectantly.

Changbin turns his head back to the couch to make sure Felix isn't listening. Him and Jisung have somehow fit both of themselves into Jisung’s sweatshirt and are now trying to fit them both into Jisung’s sweats.

Yeah, he’s not paying attention to them at all.

“He texts me about you almost everyday since we met you,” Changbin says to Jeongin, who’s mouth drops at that comment. He continues. “He talks about how you make him smile and how you have cute dimples. He’s never actually said he likes you like that, though, but I have my suspicions.”

Jeongin doesn't say anything so Changbin puts an arm around his shoulder.

“Just know, if Felix likes you, he probably won’t tell you,” he pauses, “actually, scratch that. He will tell you, but then he’ll pull it off like it was a joke. So, if you like Felix, I’d suggest making the first move,” Changbin gives him a quick pat on the back.

Just then there's a loud thud.

Chan, Changbin, and Jeongin all whip around, just see Felix and Jisung in a ball on the floor, having fell over trying to walk now that they’ve successfully squeezed into Jisung’s clothing.

“You guys are idiots,” Chan sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“I think my arm's broken,” Jisung moans trying to push Felix out of his clothes. Felix cackles as he tries to shimmy out.

Jeongin scurries over to help and Changbin looks back and forth between his best friend and their new friend as they struggle to escape Jisung’s clothing. They’re both laughing, eyes sparkling.

He thinks they’d make a cute couple.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update! I got busy-- here's a short update, the next one will come soon, I promise!

The shower head sputters and the muffled sound of Chan’s voice drifts from the bathroom causing Changbin to stir awake. He rubs his eyes and groans, turning over to look at his alarm clock. The time reads 6:15 am. He furrows his eyebrows. What the hell is Chan doing up? He doesn't have class today until the late afternoon. Slightly concerned, he rolls out of bed and heads toward the bathroom, tripping over a shoe on the floor and cursing under his breathe on the way. He reaches the bathroom and knocks on the door, slowly opening it as he does so.

“Channie?” Changbin calls out peaking his head around the door. Chan pops his head out from behind the shower curtain and smiles at him.

“Hey, Binnie! What’s up?” Changbin steps inside the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the door, yawning.

“What are you doing?” he asks mid yawn.

“Showering,” Chan responds nonchalantly, he winks at Changbin before disappearing again behind the curtain.

Changbin scoffs, “I meant why are you awake right now?”

“Gonna head to the studio,” Chan answers back.

“The music building doesn't open up till 7:30,” he responds, tilting his head at the curtain that is hiding his friend from his view.

“I’m getting an early start so I can be there right when the doors unlock.”

Changbin pauses a second, pondering. “You’ve been sleeping, right?” he asks, remembering back to last year when there were nights he had to pin Chan down to the bed and take away his sound equipment to get the boy to sleep.

Chan hesitates before he answers. “Of course I have! Ask Jisung, he asked me the same thing. Don’t worry. I’m not like that anymore.” 

Changbin nods and looks down at his hands. He’s not sure if he believes him, but if Chan says Jisung will back him, then maybe he’ll believe him. 

“Can I come with? I could do some work,” Changbin asks, despite being tired and just wanting to go back to sleep.

“Sure!” Chan exclaims, he peaks his head out again, “Can I use your vocals on a piece I’m working on?”

"of course... hey, I’m gonna make breakfast, want anything?”

“Pancakes please!” Chan shouts back. Changbin chuckles, shaking his head. 

That boy is way too hyper for this early in the morning.

* * *

After Jeongin’s talk with Changbin yesterday, the boy can’t stop thinking about Felix. He can’t deal with romantic feelings when he’s literally just starting to become friends with everyone. Right? He doesn’t want to mess anything up by developing a crush. But would it mess it up if Felix likes him too?

 _Too._ Jesus. When did he decide _he_ liked Felix?

Shit.

He can’t decide if he should read into Felix’s actions or not. The first time he pushed it aside because Jisung told him to. Now Felix went and did it again and he’s not sure what to do. Again.

Felix needs to stop causing him stress.

“Jeongin are you alright?” Seungmin asks him, causing his friends to stop talking and stare at him. Jeongin smiles shyly and nods. He forgot he was with Seungmin and Hyunjin at lunch right now.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” he says, wracking his brain for an excuse to his sudden shift in behavior, “I’m just starting to feel tired.” Yeah that’s good, that excuse works. 

Hyunjin nods in understanding, but Seungmin looks at him skeptically. _Screw you Seungmin for being able to read me already_ , Jeongin thinks. Before the conversation can continue though, Jisung comes barreling into the cafeteria.

“Alrighty gays,” he starts, not even saying hello first.

Seungmin raises his hand, “not gay,” he says. Hyunjin glances at him but says nothing.

“Ew a het?” Jisung responds, his face twisting up in disgust.

“No?” Seungmin responds, starting to look uncomfortable. Jeongin notices and coughs.

“Doesn’t matter,” he says looking at Jisung to get his attention, “what is it?” he asks. Jisung turns from Seungmin and grins at Jeongin. Jeongin can see Seungmin’s shoulders visibly relax and Hyunjin rub his back reassuringly.

“I’m glad you asked, my sweet prince,” Jisung says, bending over and squeezing his cheeks with both hands. Jeongin grunts and pushes him away.

“I want to throw Felix a surprise party for his birthday and I want you guys to help me.”

“Oh yay sounds fun!” Hyunjin responds, bouncing up and down in his seat.

“I’m assuming that means I don’t get a surprise party when my birthday happens huh?” Seungmin jokes.

“Shut it. I wanted to throw it on my birthday cause then it really would be a surprise.”

“That’s pretty cute,” Seungmin says, giving Jisung a soft smile.

“When is your birthday?” Jeongin asks, glancing at the three boys.

“Oh right you’re new,” Jisung responds, tapping his head in a ‘duh’ motion. 

“My birthday is this Friday, Felix’s is this Saturday.”

“You guys have back to back birthdays?” Jeongin exclaims, surprised.

“Yeah isn't it cute? We’re basically soulmates,” Jisung winks at him, and Jeongin rolls his eyes.

“Anyway! Ya’ll will help me plan?” Jisung asks, wiggling his eyebrows at the boys expectantly.

“Of course, Ji!” Hyunjin smiles. He wraps an arm around Seungmin who also nods in agreement.

“Yay! Okay, I’m gonna go find the older boys and let them know the plan. I’ll text you what I need help with! See you later!” and with that, Jisung turns and scurries out of the cafeteria.

Jeongin looks at Hyunjin and Seungmin who have gone back to eating.

“I think I like Felix,” he blurts out without thinking.

Hyunjin pauses, fork hovering in front of his mouth. The food falls back into his bowl, splattering a little on the table. Seungmin is staring at Jeongin wide eyed. He can feel his face heating up under their gazes.

“Please say something,” he says, glancing between the two.

“So I was right about the double wedding then?” Hyunjin finally says, eagerly looking back and forth between Seungmin and Jeongin. Seungmin rolls his eyes, reaching over and shoving Hyunjin’s head.

“What?” Hyunjin asks innocently, giggling slightly.

“You’re a dumbass, you know that?” Seungmin retorts, blocking Hyunjin’s hand that attempts to swat him in the head. The two boy continue their playful banter, completely ignoring Jeongin who is sitting there watching, waiting for them to actually say something useful to what he just confessed to them.

“Um, guys?” Jeongin stutters out, waving a hand between the boys to try and get their attention. The best friends stop arguing and look over at him.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin asks, looking a bit confused.

“You didn't actually say anything,” Jeongin responds awkwardly, leg bouncing up and down anxiously.

“What are we supposed to say? I thought we already knew that?” Seungmin wonders, shrugging. Jeongin opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. He stares at them. Hyunjin gives him a small smile, reaching across the table to pat his shoulder.

“Go get your man,” he says reassuringly. Jeongin smiles to himself.

You know what? He will.


	13. Chapter 13

Jisung was bouncing up and down on Changbin’s bed before he eventually chucked a pillow across the room, hitting Jisung in the face and causing him to dramatically fall down onto the bed and then roll to the floor shrieking.

“I’ve been shot!” Jisung screams, rolling around on the floor. Changbin sighs.

“Boy if you don't shut up, I’m going to actually shoot you,” Changbin snaps, pointing a finger at the boy on the ground. Jisung immediately shuts his mouth and composes himself. He stands up, settling himself back onto Changbin’s bed, resting against the headboard.

“What are you doing anyway?” Jisung asks him. He had come over about a half hour ago, no plan in mind, just the desire to interrupt his older friends and annoy them. So far he’s been succeeding. But right now, Changbin was rummaging through his closet, throwing clothes around and grunting every once in a while in frustration.

“I have a date with Hyunjin,” Changbin responds, not turning around, “I have no idea what the fuck to wear.” he groans again, throwing a shirt across the room.

“What’s wrong with what you always wear?” Jisung wonders, grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

“He’s taking me to some fancy ass restaurant. I have to look nice.”

“Well, maybe if you owned a variety of clothing you wouldn’t be having an issue,” Jisung chuckles looking around at all the discarded items.

“Says the boy who wears flannels and sweatshirts everyday,” Changbin retorts. Jisung gives an awkward chuckle, knowing Changbin doesn’t know the true motive behind that choice.

“Touché,” he says back, “you want help?” he eventually asks. Changbin sighs once again. He finally turns around and looks at Jisung sheepishly.

“Please.”

Jisung laughs and jumps up, scurrying over to the closet. He pushes around the black clothing, finally finding something in the back of the closet; a silk black, short-sleeved, collared shirt with red and white flowers on it.

“Wear this,” Jisung says, holding up the item that has obviously never been worn, if the tag hanging off the side was any indication.

Changbin gives a warm smile, reaching for the shirt and gently holding it in his hands.

“Hyunjin bought this for me for my birthday,” he says softly, playing with the material. “I don't know why, but I always wanted to confess to him before I wore this. Or while wearing this. I don’t know,” he laughs lightly, looking at the item fondly.

“I thought Hyunjin got you a new mic for your birthday?” Jisung asks, tilting his head in confusion.

Changbin laughs a breathy laugh, reminiscing. “He did,” Changbin smiles again, sitting down on the bed and looking up at Jisung, “while everyone was getting ready to go home, Hyunjin had pulled me into my room and gave me this in private. It was so intimate. I can’t believe I didn't notice at the time that he liked me too,” Changbin chuckles again. “It’s okay though, everything’s worked out now.”

Jisung smiles back him.

“I’m really happy for you guys,” he says.

“Thank you,” Changbin responds sincerely.

“So,” Jisung exclaims, clapping his hands together loudly, “what time is the date?”

“Tonight at 7:00,” Changbin answers.

Jisung smirks at him, making Changbin look back warily.

“Can I do your makeup?”

* * *

A knock at his door startles Minho as he’s putting on his shoes to leave. He glances at the clock, hoping it’s not one of his residents with a problem because he has to leave in 5 minutes to teach dance. He groans as he stands up, making his way to the door and opening it.

“Hi!” Jisung chirps, lifting up a hand to give a tiny wave.

“Hi,” Minho responds back slowly, still in shock. He shakes his head to knock him out of it, “what are you doing here?”

Jisung shrugs, “Wanted to watch you teach dance again.” Minho blushes, surprised that Jisung remembers his schedule already.

“S-sure,” he stutters out, mentally slapping himself in the process. Jisung doesn't seem to notice, just smiles back excitedly.

“Yay, let’s go!” Jisung claps and reaches out grabbing Minho’s hand. He starts tugging, so Minho quickly grabs his bag from the floor and closes the door, letting Jisung drag him down the hall and towards his car.

Minho parks the car in front of the studio and turns off the ignition. He glances over at Jisung who is giggling down at his phone. The sound warms his heart.

“What are you laughing at?” Minho asks him, leaning his head back on the head rest and admiring the smaller boy in the seat next to him. Jisung looks up from his phone, smile still evident on his face.

“Hyunjin is yelling at me over text because of what I did to Changbin,” Jisung giggles out. He holds up his phone for Minho to read.

“What did you do to Changbin?” Minho asks eyes glancing over the texts.

“I did his make up for their date,” Jisung giggles out again.

Minho chuckles as he sits back. “He must look hot, huh?” 

Jisung nods as he types out another message. “I almost mounted him before he left.”

Minho coughs, surprised by Jisung’s words. Jisung looks up at him and tilts his head.

“I’m sorry did that make you uncomfortable? I forget that not everyone is gay and sometimes I make comments that—”

“No, I’m gay too,” Minho interrupts, causing Jisung to stop and stare at him. The two boys are silent for a moment, simply examining each other’s faces in the dim lighting of the parking lot. Minho can feel his face getting red under Jisung’s gaze, so he coughs again.

“We should uh, go in now,” he states, pointing to the studio.

“Right, right,” Jisung answers back, and opens the car door, heading to the studio before Minho even opens his door.

“Okay thanks guys! See you next class!” Minho says, waving goodbye to the kids and bending down to pack up his things. 

Jisung skips up behind him, hugging his waist when he stands back up. Minho grunts when Jisung squeezes his arms tighter.

“You did so well,” Jisung mumbles letting go to allow Minho to turn around and look at him.

“Thank you,” Minho smiles, cheeks slightly pink from the compliment. Again, the two boys find themselves just staring at each other without talking.

Just then, Minho’s phone rings, causing the two to startle and look away.

“Hello?” Minho mutters into the phone.

“Minho Minho Minho!!” Jisung hears through the line, obviously coming from Jeongin. Minho pulls the phone away from his ear and cringes slightly at the volume.

“Innie? What is it?” he asks, glancing at Jisung and motioning with his head for them to leave the studio. As they leave, Minho talks to Jeongin on the phone. Well, more accurately, Jeongin talks and Minho responds every so often with an “oh” “I see” or “mhm.”

As soon as they get in the car though, Minho gasps. 

“Wait you did what?” Minho exclaims, causing Jisung to look over in curiosity.

“No shit did you really??” Minho chuckles enthusiastically, making Jisung bounce up and down in his seat.

“Whhaaattt?” he whines, interest peaked.

“Oh my god, I’m so proud of you,” Minho says. Jisung whines again, and grabs Minho’s arm, beginning to shake it.

“Tell meeee.”

“Can I tell Jisung?” Minho asks, “Yeah… yeah he’s with me right now.” Minho laughs and Jisung groans again. “Okay okay, bye Innie, I’ll talk to you later.” 

As soon as Minho hangs up the phone, Jisung slaps him on the arm.

“Ow! What was that for??” Minho exclaims, rubbing the spot Jisung just hit.

“Tell meeeeeeee,” Jisung whines out once again. He juts out his lip and Minho shakes his head at him.

“Innie just told me something very interesting,” Minho says, purposefully delaying the news. 

“Okay and?” Jisung asks bouncing up and down again in his seat.

“Wait are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?” Minho asks, smirking.

“For the love of God, Minho, just tell me!” Jisung shouts, grabbing Minho’s face with his hands. Minho pauses, cheeks squished together and face inches from Jisung’s. 

They pause and stare at each other for the third time that day until Minho mumbles, “Jeongin asked Felix out on a date.”

“What?” Jisung exclaims letting go of Minho’s face and flailing his arms up. “Oh my god that’s amazing I have to text Lix.”

And that’s exactly what he does, failing to notice Minho lightly touching his face where Jisung’s hands just left.

**10:23 PM**

**Jisung:** hey freckle boy. REPORT

 **Felix:** sdskdsfk

 **Chan:** what goes on

 **Jisung:** SPILL CHILD

 **Seungmin:** you guys are the same age but go off i guess

 **Felix:** SPILL WHAT. WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN

 **Jisung:** BITCH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

 **Hyunjin:** WHY ARE WE YELLING

 **Changbin:** can i please go to bed?

 **Hyunjin:** no one is keeping you awake grandpa

 **Felix:** skdkfsdl

 **Changbin:** it really be your own bf huh

 **Jisung:** WE ARE GETTING SIDE TRACKED THIS IS ABOUT FELIX

 **Jisung:** oh wait but how did your date go? uwuwu

 **Hyunjin:** really good!

 **Changbin:** Jinnie nearly had a heart attack when he saw me sung

 **Jisung:** boi i KNOW he was texting me like crazy it was hilarious

 **Seungmin:** i thought this was about Felix…?

 **Jisung:** FUCK SORRY YES FELIX

 **Felix:** damn it Seungmin i almost got out of it

 **Seungmin:** ope

 **Chan:** why are we all here for this again?

 **Jisung:** BECAUSE FELIX HAS SOMETHING TO TELL US

 **Felix:** NO I DONT

 **Jisung:** BITCH

 **Chan:** jisung you just tell us

 **Jisung:** SO JEONGIN

 **Felix:** FINE

 **Felix:** Jeongin may have…. asked me out on a date

 **Seungmin:** WHAT

 **Changbin:** BITCH

 **Hyunjin:** YES MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE

 **Chan:** damn look at that boy go

 **Jisung:** IM SO EXCITED I COULD CRY

 **Changbin:** wait jisung how did you know????

 **Felix:** YEAH WAIT

 **Jisung:** jeongin called minho!!!

 **Chan:** and minho texted you??

 **Jisung:** no I'm with him rn!

 **Seungmin:** you are??

 **Hyunjin:** IS THIS ANOTHER COUPLE I SMELL

 **Jisung:** GOODBYE

 **Felix:** JISUNG GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE

**10:59 PM**

**Changbin:** oh my fuckin god she fuckin dead

 **Felix:** CHANGBINSFKDFJSKL


	14. Chapter 14

Hyunjin jiggles the keys in his apartment door, having slight difficulty due to Changbin holding his other hand and refusing to let go.

“Felix Lee you whore,” Changbin yells as soon as Hyunjin successfully gets the door open and lets him in. Hyunjin slaps the back of Changbin’s head in response, but laughs nonetheless. 

“Bitch what did you just say to me?” Felix yells back, coming out of his bedroom with a fake glare on his face.

“When were you planning on telling me, your best friend, about Jeongin asking you out?” Changbin exclaims dramatically gripping his chest.

“Alright listen,” Felix laughs, breaking the facade and sitting down on the couch, Changbin and Hyunjin follow his movement.

“When Ji texted us last night, that was literally like 20 minutes after I dropped Jeongin off at his room,” Felix explains, “Jisung flipped shit before I was even able to tell anyone!”

Changbin huffs. “Fine. I guess I accept this explanation.” 

Felix rolls his eyes.

“Okay, but now that you’re here,” he says slowly looking between Hyunjin and Changbin, “I’m scared. The date is tomorrow and what if he realizes that he doesn't actually like me?” Felix shrinks slightly in his seat.

“That’s stupid,” Changbin responds bluntly. Felix huffs.

“Listen babe,” Hyunjin says, ignoring his boyfriends unhelpful comment. He leans forward and wraps Felix into a hug, “you’ve always been straightforward with us, so let us be straightforward with you,” he pauses and Felix nods against his chest, “Jeongin likes you. That won’t change. And thinking it will, to put it like Binnie did, is stupid.” Hyunjin laughs lightly, causing Felix’s head to bounce from the movement. 

Felix smiles at them. “Thanks,” he giggles back, “you’re right. Cause I’m clearly awesome.” 

“Damn straight you are,” Changbin agrees and ruffles the top of Felix’s hair.

“Hey, is Seungmin here by the way?” Hyunjin asks, looking around their apartment.

“No he has class,” Felix responds, removing himself from Hyunjin’s arms and walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Has he uh..” Hyunjin hesitates, “told you anything? About him?” 

“No? Not recently. Why?” Felix responds curiously.

“No reason, Nevermind.” Hyunjin answers back quickly.

“Hey,” Felix then says, changing the subject, “I don’t have class till later, can I still cuddle my snuggle buddies or is that, like, not allowed now that you two are dating?”

“Dumb question,” Changbin responds, standing up and walking toward Felix’s bedroom.

“It’s not dumb, I’m serious!” Felix exclaims, following the boy, Hyunjin in tow.

“I may kiss Changbin now, but I will never stop cuddling you,” Hyunjin says to Felix, crawling onto the bed and opening his arms. Changbin nods in agreement, opening his arms as well. Felix laughs and climbs in the middle of the two of them, getting comfortable.

“You guys rock,” he sighs contently.

“We know,” Changbin chuckles.

* * *

“Where’s Felix?” Jeongin asks, sitting down across from Seungmin and Jisung at the cafeteria table.

“Home I think,” Seungmin responds, shrugging.

“Why do you ask?” Jisung asks teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at Jeongin. Jeongin sticks his tongue out in return causing the other boy to laugh.

“I ate lunch with him last Wednesday, so I figured he’d be here again,” Jeongin answers back.

“Mhmmm, sure,” Jisung taunts, causing Jeongin to reach across the table and swat at him. Jisung leans back enough though to dodge it.

“Hey! You asked him out, expect us to tease you!” Jisung exclaims laughing. Jeongin sighs, but smiles nonetheless.

“You guys are okay with me asking him out, right?” he then asks them, worry in his eyes.

“Of course,” Seungmin responds earnestly, “we can tell Felix likes you too, so we’re happy for the both of you. I hope it works out.”

“Thank you,” Jeongin answers shyly, cheeks tinted a light pink.

“What are you gonna get your new boyfriend for his birthday?” Jisung asks, teasing Jeongin once again.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Jeongin exclaims cheeks turning even more red.

“Yet,” Jisung winks at him.

Seungmin shakes his head, “Ignore him, Innie. What are you planning on giving him?”

Jeongin hesitates a second. “Well, I was going to get him new shoes for dance, cause his old ones are getting ratty… but also…” Jeongin pauses and scratches the back of his neck.

“Also…?” Seungmin prompts waiting. Jisung tilts his head waiting for the finished thought as well.

“I wanted to kiss him for the first time as a birthday gift…” Jeongin whispers.

“Oh my god no way!” Jisung screams bouncing slightly in his seat, causing himself to tip slightly and fall backwards off the chair onto the floor. A handful of kids look over from other tables at the commotion.

Jeongin ducks his head in embarrassment as Seungmin stares at him, still shocked by the news, and Jisung continues to scream while laying on the ground.

“This is so exciting! Oh my god! Shut up. Ya’ll hear this shit? I’m dying. This is going to be amazing.” Seungmin finally reaches down, shoving a hand over Jisung’s mouth to get him to shut up.

“Please for the love of god, be quiet,” he mutters, slowly removing his hand when Jisung stops squirming. He finally stands from the floor, bowing slightly to the kids that are still staring at him and laughing, and sits back down at the table.

“Sorry,” he laughs. Jeongin giggles awkwardly back.

“It’s okay,” he says.

“If you need any help planning the moment, don't be afraid to ask us. I think that’s really romantic of you,” Seungmin says to Jeongin, who still looks uncomfortable after telling them his plan. Jisung nods enthusiastically in agreement.

“Thanks guys,” Jeongin says back, “that’s actually why I asked him out for tomorrow, because I didn't want it to be weird if I tried to kiss him on Friday,” he chuckles.

“I think that was smart of you,” Seungmin laughs back. Jisung, again, just nods.

“Speaking of his party,” Seungmin then says, looking at Jisung, “is it a big thing, or just close friends?”

“Just close friends,” Jisung answers, “our apartment isn't that big,” he laughs.

“Fair enough,” Seungmin agrees.

“Is Minho coming?” Jeongin asks.

“I hope so,” Jisung answers, voice tiny. He looks down at his hands, body language changing drastically from what it was moments before.

“I’ll make sure he does,” Jeongin reassures, noticing the shift in behavior. Jisung peaks up at him through his eyelashes and smiles appreciatively at him.

“Thanks.”

* * *

“You coming to the surprise party on Friday?” Chan asks Minho as they’re sitting in their shared class, waiting for the professor to begin the lecture.

“I don’t know yet,” Minho hesitates, scratching the back of his neck, “Jisung mentioned it to me, but I don’t get out of work until 10:00 and at that point the party will already have been going on for an hour and I’m not super close with Felix anyway and…” Minho bites his lip and shifts in his chair.

“Well, you’re close with Jisung,” Chan says reaching an arm out and placing his hand on Minho’s shoulder, “and you and I are friends I’d like to think.” Minho looks up at him and smiles at that comment.

“Plus, if Jisung invited you, I bet he really wants you there. I know people have mentioned this to you before, but he doesn't open up to people very well, so you’re obviously special.”

Minho’s heart clenches at that sentence and he feels his ears heat up. Is he really special to Jisung or are his friends over exaggerating? He doesn't know. Yeah Jisung talks to him a lot, even after Minho revealed all of his baggage to him, but Jisung hasn't really told him anything personal about himself. Maybe Jisung just pities him? 

He sighs.

“I don’t know, Chan,” he says, shaking his head.

“Well, at least think about it, okay?” Chan says back, removing his hand from Minho’s shoulder and facing forward as the professor starts talking. Minho nods, despite Chan having already looked away.

* * *

Chan and Jisung have been working on one of their projects together when Jisung looks over at the clock and notices the time.

“I think I’m going to head home,” Jisung says, leaning back in the chair and stretching. He yawns. Chan looks at him from his place in front of the computer and nods.

“Oh shit yeah. It’s pretty late for you. Let me know when you get home safe. Shut the door on your way out,” he responds, motioning to the door of the small recording room they are in in the music building.

“You’re not leaving? Like you said, it’s pretty late,” Jisung says back, sounding concerned.

“I’ll leave soon, I just want to finish this one part of our song, and also work on the song for Felix, I feel bad after the last time we tried to work on it,” Chan says sheepishly.

“Okay…” Jisung hesitates, “make sure you sleep tonight, okay?”

“Yes dad,” Chan mutters sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Sir you are like a decade older than me, you are the dad here,” Jisung laughs, jumping to the side to avoid the arm Chan shoots out in an attempt to slap him. 

“You better run before I stand up and chase you out of here,” Chan shoots pointing at Jisung. Jisung cackles and runs out the door, slamming it in the process.

He pauses for a moment outside the door and looks at his phone. The time reads 11:35 PM. He smiles to himself, and heads somewhere, decidedly, not his house.

  
“Minho your savior has arrived!” Jisung shouts swinging open the convenience store door and standing like a hyped up superhero with his hands on his hips. Minho looks up from his homework he was doing behind the counter and cracks a smile at the tiny boy in the doorway.

“My savior, huh?” Minho chuckles, closing his textbook and placing his head in his hand.

“Damn straight,” Jisung retorts and skips over to the counter leaning across it so their faces are inches apart.

“Can I keep you company?” he asks quietly. Their eyes lock together and its silent for a moment.

“Sure,” Minho eventually whispers back, a small smile forming onto his face. Jisung feels his heart skip a beat at the soft look on Minho’s face. He loves that look, and he’s started to notice that that look only appears on Minho’s face when he looks at Jisung or Jeongin. It makes him feel fuzzy on the inside. Jisung can feel himself getting pulled closer to Minho’s face, the distance closing unconsciously, the only thing on Jisung’s mind being how soft Minho looks right now. 

Are his lips as soft as the look he’s giving him? 

Suddenly though, Minho’s phone beeps, causing them to both jump back. Jisung coughs awkwardly and turns, pretending to scan the aisles of food as Minho checks his phone. 

Did he almost just kiss Minho?

Was Minho going to let him?

What just happened?

“Jeongin texted me,” Minho says, typing away on his phone.

“Oh yeah?” Jisung responds, pushing the previous thoughts from his head. Not now. “What did he say?”

“Told me if I don’t come to Felix’s surprise party on Friday he’s burning all my clothes,” Minho laughs, hitting send on his message and putting his phone back in his pocket.

“This is why I like that boy,” Jisung giggles, going around the counter and sitting down in the spare chair. His spare chair. He’s claimed it.

“So you really want me there, huh?” Minho teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jisung shrugs, “Of course.” Minho looks surprised by that answer. Jisung gives him a sad smile.

“I know you probably don’t think so, but I see you as a really close friend of mine. Of course I’d want you there. I mean, it’s technically my birthday too.”

Minho smiles at this. “Well then, I’ll definitely be there.” He hesitates a moment, shifting in his chair. He looks down at his hands, but then back up to make eye contact. He reaches out and grabs Jisung’s hand.

“And for the record, I see you as a really close friend too. My first friend, cause Jeongin doesn't really count,” he chuckles dryly.

Jisung flips his hand over so their fingers can intertwine. “I’m honored to be your first friend.”

“Can I tell you something?” Minho mumbles, clenching Jisung’s hand a little tighter. Jisung notices him shaking slightly, and he squeezes back.

“I’m all ears,” he says reassuringly. Minho takes a deep breathe before speaking again.

“I know it’s embarrassing that I’ve never had a friend before, and I told you why, what with everything with my mom ya know,” he pauses again to take a shaky breathe, “I just want to make sure that you actually see me as a friend and you don’t just pity me. Cause you’ve never really told me anything about you, and I guess I don't really know how friendship works. I guess I’m scared.” Minho finishes and sighs.

Jisung looks at him. There’s a lot of things that people don't know about him, even his current best friends. It usually takes a long time for people to understand him, even just a little bit, but he guesses Minho wouldn't know that about him since they just met. He feels sad that he’s made Minho worry like this.

“I do see you as a friend. Of course I do. And I’m sorry if I worried you. Hyunjin actually told me that I worried Jeongin too, because to be honest, I don’t open up to people that easily. It took me a long time to even be comfortable sharing small details with my current friends. So I’m sorry. It’s just hard for me because I get scared people won’t like me if I tell them too much about me,” Jisung pauses and looks down at his legs. “I’ve actually never even told anyone about that fear. You’re the first.”

“Really?” Minho asks surprised.

“Yeah,” Jisung laughs sadly, “the only truly personal thing my friends know about me is that I usually call it a day by 9 pm. They think it’s because I tire quickly, which is partially true but it's mostly because I get sad late at night and I try to avoid it by sleeping early,” Jisung whispers that last part. He’s never told anyone that before. Why is he telling Minho?

“9 PM?” Minho questions, sounding concerned, “but it’s already midnight and you’re here. And you’ve been here this late before! So why are you here now?”

“Well…” Jisung whispers, looking up at Minho and locking eyes, “I guess it’s cause I’m not as sad when I’m with you.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey. guess who's back? :)

“Help me!” Felix shrieks whipping open Seungmin’s door and falling into his room, flailing onto the ground. Seungmin groans and lifts his head from his pillow, having just woke up by the commotion of Felix tumbling into his room.

“What the hell do you want?” Seungmin grumbles, rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses.

“My date with Jeongin is tonight and I’m nervous,” Felix whimpers, face pressed into the carpet. Seungmin sighs and stands up, walking over to Felix’s sprawled out body on the floor and sitting down next to him. He begins to rub his back soothingly.

“It’ll be okay, ya nut,” Seungmin reassures, chuckling slightly, “he already knows what a loser you are, so it’s not like you have to try and impress him or anything.” Felix lets out a long sigh, rolling over onto his back so he can peer up at Seungmin’s smirking face.

“I hate you,” he mumbles.

“No you don’t,” Seungmin chuckles back, poking Felix’s stomach. Felix’s glare breaks, and he lets out a tiny giggle. He readjusts himself again so his head is resting on Seungmin’s crossed legs.

“Will you hang out with me until the date?” Felix asks, giving Seungmin puppy dog eyes from below.

“Of course,” Seungmin smiles softly. Felix smiles back, grin stretching from ear to ear.

“Yay!” Felix shrieks, scrambling up from the ground and running over to Seungmin’s bed. He crawls underneath the covers and curls up into a ball. He peaks over at Seungmin.

“Why are you on the floor?” Felix teases, wiggling his eyebrows. Seungmin rolls his eyes, standing up and hurling his body towards Felix, engulfing him in a hug. Felix grunts under the weight, but lets it happen anyway lifting the blanket up and bringing Seungmin inside.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Felix whispers into Seungmin’s neck after the two boys had situated themselves into a comfortable position.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Seungmin questions.

“Um, I don’t entirely know what I’m asking but, Hyunjin said something weird to me yesterday?” Felix pauses, and he can hear Seungmin’s breathing hitch. “He asked me if you told me anything, and I just wanted to know what he was talking about… if you’re comfortable telling me that is,” Felix sounds uneasy as he finishes the sentence. Seungmin is quiet for a second before sighing and nuzzling his cheek into the top of Felix’s head.

“I’ll tell you, but I’m still kind of confused about it myself.” Felix nods back, but stays quiet, letting Seungmin build the courage to begin talking. “So basically, I noticed something… different. About me…”

* * *

“Where is everyone?!” Hyunjin screams scanning their apartment after coming back from having lunch with Changbin.

“In Seungmin’s room!” he hears a voice call back. He skips over to his best friend’s room and opens the door, eyeing the two boys who are cuddling on the bed with a laptop open on Seungmin’s lap in front of them, Monsters Inc. playing in the background.

“You guys are cuddling without me?” Hyunjin gasps, gripping his chest in feign betrayal. Seungmin rolls his eyes and Felix giggles, opening his arms that were previously wrapped around Seungmin’s waist, inviting Hyunjin to join their cuddle session. Hyunjin smiles and scurries over, climbing on top of the two. He wraps one arm around each of them and buries his face in-between their heads.

“Hyunjin you gotta face toward the computer,” Seungmin mutters, adjusting himself so he can still see the screen from over Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Nah I don’t care about the movie. I just wanna cuddle my besties,” Hyunjin mumbles into the pillow.

“Awww,” Felix purrs, nuzzling his head against Hyunjin’s.

“How long have you guys been in here?” Hyunjin asks, turning his head slightly so he’s not talking into the pillow.

“Felix woke me up crying about the whole date thing with Jeongin, but then we talked and we’ve been cuddling and watching movies since,” Seungmin explains, eyes still glued to the movie.

“He told me about being asexual,” Felix chimes in. Hyunjin lifts his head in shock.

“Asexual?”

“Yeah! At least, that’s what it sounds like to me,” Felix adds.

“I mean that makes sense,” Hyunjin ponders. He turns his head and looks at Seungmin. “Do you think that’s what you are?”

Seungmin finally tears his eyes from the screen and looks back at Hyunjin. “I think so? I don’t know. Felix explained to me what asexual means and it does seem fitting. I’ve still been kind of ignoring it though. I’m scared to understand myself honestly.”

“That’s okay,” Hyunjin says reassuringly, turning to the side now to wrap himself around Seungmin. Felix spoons Hyunjin from behind. “You don't have to if you don't want to. It’s all about what you're comfortable with.” Hyunjin says. He can feel Felix’s head against his back nodding in agreement. “I’m proud of you though, for telling Felix,” he then adds.

“Me too,” Felix chimes in.

“Thanks guys,” Seungmin smiles, laying his head on top of Hyunjin’s and grabbing Felix’s hand from the arm that’s wrapped around Hyunjin’s waist.

“Where’s Jisung?” Hyunjin asks, changing the subject, knowing Seungmin doesn't like too much attention on him for too long.

“I don’t know, we’ve been in here all day,” Seungmin answers.

“He’s not here,” Felix replies, “I went to his room first this morning to scream about Jeongin, but he wasn't there.”

“He doesn't have morning classes today does he?” Hyunjin asks, confused.

“No he doesn’t… weird. I wonder where he is,” Seungmin affirms, sounding worried.

“He’s probably off with Minho somewhere, let’s be real,” Felix chuckles.

“He really likes that boy, huh?”

“Seems like it.”

“I’m happy for him,” Seungmin states, pausing the movie after he realizes they’re not going to be done talking anytime soon. “It’s nice seeing him open up to new people. And Minho seems to be getting him out of his shell.”

“Do you think he like likes him?” Hyunjin gulps dramatically.

“Hyunjin we’re not middle schoolers, Jesus,” Seungmin retorts, flicking him on the head.

Felix giggles, “Maybe. Jeongin seems to think they both like each other. I can see it too. Regardless, I hope it works out.”

“Same.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Jeongin knocks on Minho’s door. It’s early in the evening and he knows at this point Minho is finished with classes and resting in his room before he has to go teach dance at 7:00. He taps his foot on the ground waiting for the door to open. He hopes he can borrow an outfit for his date tonight with Felix because he really wants to look good for him and he knows Minho has cuter clothes than he does.

The door stays closed, and Jeongin knocks again, confused as to where Minho could be if he wasn't inside sleeping or doing homework. Suddenly, from down the hall, he hears a familiar voice and the sound of a familiar laugh following. He turns his head to see Minho and Jisung walking down the hall towards Minho’s room, walking so close together their arms brush against one another with every step. The sight makes Jeongin smile, as the boys are in their own little world and don't even notice Jeongin standing there in front of Minho’s door until they arrive themselves, both of them visibly startling at the sight of the other boy.

“Oh, Jeongin,” Minho says aloud, eyes wide. He takes a small step sideways, distancing himself slightly from Jisung, which only confirms Jeongin’s suspicions that Minho probably has a crush on Jisung. It makes Jeongin feel warm on the inside. Minho hasn’t had any friends his entire life except for Jeongin, and now here he is getting close enough to someone to develop a crush. Honestly, it makes him feel proud.

He side eyes Jisung to see if he can read his expression. He doesn't know Jisung as well as he knows Minho, but based on the way Jisung’s fingers twitched towards Minho’s arm when he stepped away from him, Jeongin can assume he feels the same way about his brother. Jeongin is even more excited for the date tonight, he can gossip with Felix about how their suspicions are developing more and more evidence. They’ve been doing that ever since last Friday when Jisung was all shy and embarrassed to invite Minho over to a _group_ hang out.

“Hey guys,” he says nonchalantly, not wanting to make a big deal about the two of them hanging out; he doesn't want either of them to feel too embarrassed, “I just stopped by to see if I could borrow an outfit for my date tonight with Felix.”

“Oh my god, yes, that’s tonight!” Minho responds excitedly. Jisung smiles too.

“I’ll let you two do that, see you around,” Jisung says and starts to turn away but Jeongin quickly reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Wait,” he says, he doesn't want Jisung to leave just because of him, “stay and help me pick one out too?” he asks him, eyes wide and pleading. Jisung stares back at him with an unreadable expression, the one he always seems to give people. He wonders if Minho has learned to interpret what it means yet.

“Of course I’ll help,” Jisung eventually responds, smiling. He looks over to Minho and smiles even wider. Jeongin bounces up and down and pulls Jisung into Minho’s dorm as soon as the older unlocks the door.

* * *

“What about this one?” Jeongin asks, after trying on the fifth outfit from Minho’s wardrobe. Jisung looks up from his phone at the younger boy in front of him.

“I liked the last one better,” he says honestly, glancing over at Minho who’s examining his brother more closely than he did himself. Jisung’s just going with his initial gut feeling, but apparently to Minho, this requires intense observation.

“I agree with Jisung,” he finally says, and Jisung rolls his eyes that it took Minho two full minutes to simply agree with him.

“Bitch I saw that.” Jisung suddenly hears and he looks back over to see Minho staring at him.

“Saw what?” Jisung responds innocently, giving Minho a tiny smile and batting his eyelashes.

“I will fight,” Minho counters, standing up from his place on the floor. He takes a few steps over to where Jisung is sprawled out on the bed. Jisung readjusts himself into a kneeling position and grabs the pillow from next to him.

“It’s on dancer boy.”

Suddenly Minho pounces and tackles Jisung onto his back, tickling his sides as Jisung tries to hit him with the pillow. He wraps his legs around Minho’s waist and tightens his grip, making Minho’s hips fall lower and accidentally bump against his own. Minho gasps slightly, his fingers hesitating at Jisung’s sides, giving Jisung the chance to grab them and then flip them over. Jisung straddles Minho’s hips and hurls the older boy's arms above his head, pinning him down. He grins down at him happily.

“I win,” he states simply. Minho just stares back up at him, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. Jisung stares back, admiring the slope of Minho’s nose, the shine in his eyes, the shape of his lips. His eyes linger maybe a little too long on Minho’s lips. Why does he keep thinking about them?

“Well, I’m gonna go…” he suddenly hears Jeongin say, shocking him back to reality. He quickly scrambles off Minho, causing himself to fall off the bed and land on the floor with a thump.

“Jisung, oh my god, are you okay?” Minho exclaims. He peers over the side of the bed to see the tangled up boy on the floor, and quickly reaches down to pull him up. Jisung rubs his butt where he feels a bruise coming on. He hears the door of Minho’s dorm close and lock and suddenly he is alone again with just Minho.

“Jeongin left,” Jisung states the obvious.

“Yes. He did. I’m glad he found an outfit he likes.” Minho stands and stretches, his shirt lifting slightly to reveal a line of his stomach. Jisung stares at it thinking about how soft Minho’s skin looks. He wants to touch it. Seriously what is wrong with him these past few days?

“Jisung you okay?” Minho ponders, looking down at him worriedly. Jisung quickly averts his eyes back up to Minho’s face.

“Yes! Peachy! Never better!” he announces with too much enthusiasm. He mentally slaps himself. Lucky for him, Minho doesn’t seem to notice anything too odd and the boy just shrugs.

“I gotta change into my dance clothes, you gonna stick around for a little before I have to leave?”

“Well of course!” Jisung exclaims happily, flopping himself back onto the bed with a smile.

He picks up his phone to check his notifications, and when he looks back over at Minho, the older is pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it into his laundry pile. Jisung can’t help but stare at the dancer’s perfectly sculpted body. How is that a real human being? Who allowed that?

“Jisung, you’re drooling,” Minho says, pulling a new shirt from his closet. Jisung’s eyes widen as he quickly brings his hand up to wipe his mouth. “I was just kidding, oh my god!” Minho laughs. Jisung’s face turns bright red and he buries it under the blankets in embarrassment.

“I hate you so much,” Jisung mumbles from under the blankets, too embarrassed to come out.

“Hey,” Minho prompts climbing onto the bed and poking at Jisung’s curled up body under the covers, “everyone stares at my body it’s okay.”

“I wasn't staring, oh my godddd, go awayyyy,” Jisung whines. He squirms away from Minho’s prodding fingers, still not revealing his face. Minho just chuckles as he stands back up and quickly finishes changing into a pair of sweats and dance shoes.

He sits down at his desk chair and props his feet up on his desk. “Come out whenever you’re ready. No rush,” he teases, and takes out his phone to text Jeongin a good luck message for his date.

He switches over to scroll through twitter and before he knows it, 30 minutes pass by and he’s already running late for dance.

“Shit,” he mutters as he quickly stands up and grabs his dance bag. “Hey, Sungie, we gotta go I lost track of time.” He reaches over and pulls the covers off the other boy, who still hadn't resurfaced that entire time Minho was on his phone. When the blankets reveal Jisung’s face, Minho realizes that while he was under there, Jisung had fallen asleep. Minho’s face softens as he looks at the sleeping boy, curled up into a ball with his face smushed into the pillow. Minho gently places the blanket back over him, not able to bring himself to wake up the tiny boy from his peaceful sleep.

“I’ll see you later, Sungie,” he whispers softly, stroking the younger boy’s hair. He stands up and quietly tiptoes to his door. He shuts off the lights and takes one last look at Jisung before closing the door behind him and leaving for dance.

* * *

A knock echoes through the apartment and Felix quickly runs to open the door before Hyunjin or Seungmin can get to it. As soon as he opens it, he sees Jeongin standing there staring off into space with an expression on his face that looks to be a mix between amusement and disgust.

“That excited for our date, huh?” Felix comments, making Jeongin snap out of it and look him in the eye.

“What? No, no, I’m very excited!” Jeongin stutters out. Felix just laughs and steps aside to let Jeongin in so he can put on his shoes before they leave. “So, I was just with Jisung and Minho picking out an outfit for this date and…”

“You look hot,” Felix interrupts.

“Thanks,” Jeongin says, “anyway,” he continues. Felix can’t help but laugh at Jeongin completely side stepping the compliment. “The sexual tension in that room was so thick, oh my god, I had to leave it was so awkward.”

“Ohhhh, tell me more,” Felix says, standing up from tying his shoes and linking arms with Jeongin. Jeongin blushes slightly at the contact, but continues his story as they exit the apartment and head down the hall toward their date.

Felix was standing at the side of the arcade concession stand waiting for their drinks and watching Jeongin play Pac-Man from across the room when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**8:13 PM**

**Changbin:** lixxieeeeeee. hows the date going babe??

 **Felix:** good :)) we had dinner and now we’re hanging out at the arcade!!

 **Changbin:** aww arcade date!! cute!!

 **Felix:** I know it was his idea <</33 my heart

 **Changbin:** omg im so happy for you im so excited to hear all about it when you get home

 **Felix:** oh are you at my apartment right now with hyunie? yay! yes ill tell you guys all about it when i get back!

 **Changbin:** well its just us and seungmin. idk where jisung is. maybe with chan?

 **Felix:** wait sung still isn't home?

 **Changbin:** nah, and chan isnt texting us back so I'm just assuming they're together

 **Felix:** well i know sung was with minho before jeongin and i went on our date so maybe they’re still together?

 **Changbin:** who knows

 **Felix:** oh! our drinks just came out i gotta go back to innie

 **Changbin:** have fun babe!!!

 **Felix:** ty <33

Felix grabs the drinks from the lady behind the counter and heads over to where Jeongin is playing his game.

“Here’s a sweet tea for my sweetie,” Felix purrs handing over the drink to Jeongin who looks up when he approaches.

“Oh my god that was disgusting,” Jeongin chuckles taking the drink from Felix, “did you practice that?”

“Shut up, let me be cute,” Felix chuckles back, taking a sip of his own drink.

“What did you get,” Jeongin asks peering over at Felix’s drink.

“Hot chocolate.”

Jeongin hesitates for a moment before sighing in defeat, “I was going to try and come up with something for that, but all I can think of is ‘a hot cup for my fix up,’” Jeongin eventually responds, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Yeah that’s real bad. I’m gonna get going…” Felix mutters, backing away jokingly.

“Nooooo, come back!!” Jeongin whines, reaching out and wrapping his hands around Felix’s arm and resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. He peers up at him and bats his eyes innocently, “you can’t go, you have to stay with me forever.”

Felix gulps in surprise at that comment. He’s pretty sure Jeongin is just joking around, but this date has been going so well and has made him like Jeongin even more than he already did, so the thought of staying by his side forever sounds pretty perfect to him.

“Okay deal,” Felix whispers laying his head down on Jeongin’s.

“Wait what?” Jeongin responds, lifting his head in surprise and staring right at Felix’s face. Felix just smiles gently back at the younger boy.

“Nothing,” he answers, and brings a hand up to tuck some hair behind Jeongin’s ear, “wanna go play some skee-ball?”

Jeongin smiles largely, his dimples peaking out. “Yes please!” he announces and releases Felix’s arm, happily running over to the skee-ball machines. Felix watches him with amusement and quickly follows getting his coins ready.

At around 10:30, Felix and Jeongin arrive back at Felix’s apartment.

“I should drop you off at home, I’m older,” Felix whines once they get in front of his door, key in hand.

“Nope. I asked you out so I get to drop you off first,” Jeongin says definitively. Felix humphs as he puts the key in the lock, unlocking the door. He hesitates a moment before opening it.

“I had a really good time tonight,” he says, reaching out his hand and grabbing Jeongin’s, pulling the boy close to himself so they are just inches apart. He looks down at their hands and gently starts playing with Jeongin’s fingers. “I hope you had a good time too,” he adds, a little quietly, but loud enough for Jeongin to hear.

“Of course,” Jeongin replies, interlocking their fingers and squeezing reassuringly. Felix peers up at him and they make eye contact. He glances down at Jeongin’s lips, and suddenly he feels himself being compelled forward. _I’m gonna kiss him, I’m gonna kiss him._ Felix decides leaning forward more and more. He’s about to shut his eyes and close the distance, when suddenly Jeongin lets go and pulls away.

“Okay, well, goodnight!” Jeongin sputters out and quickly turns, running down the hall. Before Felix can even fully register the events, the younger boy is at the end of the hall and exiting the door to outside.

“What the hell just happened?” Felix mutters to himself, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. He slowly opens the door, wracking his brain for what he could’ve done wrong. _Did he not actually have fun? Does he not like me?_

“Felix!!” he hears, and suddenly three boys are engulfing him into a hug and pulling him over to the couch.

“How did it go?”

“Did you guys have fun?”

“Omg are you in love now?!”

“Oh my god, guys, calm down,” Felix exclaims, yanking the arms off himself and pulling away slightly so he can see everyone’s faces. Changbin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin are all beaming at him with anticipation, waiting to hear about his first date with his first crush since his week long crush on Changbin freshman year.

“It was…” he starts, but then pauses, thinking about Jeongin running away from him not even 5 minutes ago. “It was….” and before he can say anything else, he feels water running down his cheeks. _Fuck he’s crying._

“Felix? Felix oh my god are you crying?” Hyunjin gasps, reaching out and gripping his face in both hands. Seungmin and Changbin exchange a concerned glance before looking back at him.

“What happened? Why are you crying?” Changbin asks, starting to rub his back soothingly. Seungmin looks at him with worry, and that's what breaks him- full on sobbing now, hiccuping between words.

“Jeong-ong-in… left-t… and… I… d-d-don’t… know… why-y-y,” he splutters out.

“What?” Changbin asks, trying to decipher exactly what Felix cried out. “What do you mean he left?”

“I l-leaned in t-to ki-ki-kiss him-m, a-and he-e ra-an away,” Felix manages to get out.

Seungmin sighs, remembering how Jeongin said he wanted to kiss Felix for the first time on his birthday. The younger boy probably panicked and didn't know how to respond, so he just ran. “I’m sorry baby,” he says instead, wiping a tear from Felix’s eyes. “I bet he was just nervous. Don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

Felix nods, but continues to cry, and Seungmin stands to grab a blanket from his bedroom.

“Here,” he says, wrapping up the freckled boy in the blanket, “let’s watch a movie, okay?” Felix nods, and the three boys cuddle up to him, switching on the TV to hopefully distract the crying boy and get him to feel better.

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Jeongin thinks to himself as he walks to his dorm. He smacks his cheeks and rubs his hands down his face in annoyance.

Felix was about to kiss him. His crush was about to kiss him and he ran away. _Why did he run away?_

“Ughhh,” Jeongin groans out loud, stopping in his tracks to stomp around in frustration. Just then his phone vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket to see a message from Seungmin.

**10:39 PM**

**Seungmin:** hey dumbass

 **Jeongin:** yep. hi.

 **Seungmin:** so…you panicked huh?

 **Jeongin:** uh huh.

 **Seungmin:** felix is really upset right now

 **Jeongin:** literally fuck me

 **Seungmin:** what are you gonna do?

 **Jeongin:** idk, should i text him? i wanted to kiss him too but i panicked cause i really wanted it to be a birthday surprise and. FUCK. I'm so STUPID

 **Seungmin:** okay okay okay, calm down. it’s gonna be alright. just text him or something and tell him you got cold feet or some shit like that. i think he’s mostly just embarrassed cause he thinks you don't like him

 **Jeongin:** but i do like him :(( he’s so cute and soft and pretty and funny and makes me smile and he tells dumb jokes and his smile looks like the sun and his freckles look like stars and our date was amazing he told me about dance and he's so passionate and he talked about how you guys have helped him be more confident and about his likes and dislikes and i just like him so much i want to protect him and i’m so sad is it too early to ask him to be my boyfriend?

 **Seungmin:** eye—

 **Seungmin:** that was the gayest thing I've ever heard and I was with Bin and Jinnie since you guys left for your date

 **Jeongin:** sorry, oh my god, lord erase my existence

 **Seungmin:** alright dramatic ass. just text the kid okay? ease his mind.

 **Jeongin:** okay :((((

**10:57 PM**

**Jeongin:** hi lixie! Just wanted to tell you I got back to my dorm safe. I had a really good time on our date and I’m excited to see you again soon. Have sweet dreams okay? Goodnight <3

Felix reads the message and smiles slightly. Maybe Seungmin was right? Maybe Jeongin was just too nervous to kiss him. It was their first date after all; maybe he was moving too fast and scared the younger boy. Felix sighs and sets his phone aside, deciding not to worry too much, and to just enjoy his time with his friends who are with him right now, and worry about Jeongin later.


End file.
